Lawliet
by Arara
Summary: You want to hate me, but you can't bring yourself to. And I love that about you. God, L, you're so enticing. You're so fuckable. Everything about you makes me want you more and more. You don't know how....crazy you make me."
1. Wammy House

**Hey, I'm Arara's sister. I just wanted to post my stories on her account since I didn't feel like making a new one. XD**

**Anywayz, enjoy the story? REVIEW PLEASE!! 3**

XXXXXXXX

"_The killings in Tokyo have increased greatly. Have great caution when going in the city_." The TV in the Wammy Houses' living room buzzed.

All the kids in the living room stared at the TV with wonder. Some of the small ones stared confused at the TV, wondering what was going on. The older ones understood completely the predicament and stayed silent. They understood they had to stay strong for the little ones and make sure they were safe.

They _are_ family, after all.

"Lawliet, come here for a moment." Wammy entered the room and waved the 12-Year old boy over.

"Please call me L. Don't use my name so freely, Wammy." L stood up and brushed off his denim jeans.

The other kids watched in wonder as L walked over to Wammy.

"Lawliet, the news on the TV is chimerical. Don't worry about it." Wammy guided L out of the room and into the long wooden hallways.

"That is where you are wrong, Wammy." L pressed his thumb fingernail against his teeth. "It is all very real."

"I don't want you scaring the children turning it to that channel!" Wammy back-hand slapped L across the face. "How many times do I have to tell you that?"

L kept his face in the direction Wammy hit it and sighed. "I'm sorry. I was in there first and they all migrated t-"

"Don't keep using that excuse." Wammy hissed. "I know exactly what you're trying to do! You're trying to let them know about what's happening so they can follow the same steps as you!"

"That is where you are wrong, Wammy. I was just trying to inform them about what is going on. That is all." L turned his head with a painful sounding crack and turned his gray eyes on Wammy, silently blaming him for hitting him for nothing.

Wammy sighed. He knew L's thoughts were inscrutable. "Lawliet, if you continue doing this you'll be in the same room as Beyond."

L just shrugged, his shoulders cracking. "So? You honestly think that's punishment?"

Wammy glowered down at him. "I'm getting sick of you and your back-talking. Sometimes I just wish that you were 14 already so I don't have to deal with this." He threw his hands up in disgust.

"Me too." L kept his head down and re-entered the room to the confused kids.

"Lawliet! I'm not done talking to you! Come back here!" Wammy stomped his black leather-covered foot and placed his man hands on his hips.

"Okay." L walked back out into the hallways. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me Lawliet? It's L, Wammy."

"Whatever." Wammy completely dismissed the new subject. "Lawliet, did you eat some of the strawberry cake that was for Beyond's birthday? Don't lie now."

L started to chew on his long thumb fingernail. "No."

"Don't lie."

"I am not."

"Stop lying!" Wammy hissed. "Lie one more time, Lawliet, I dare you."

"I didn't eat some of the strawberry cake, Wammy." L knew well that Beyond ate some of his own cake so Wammy would blame it on him, but he knew better to keep his mouth shut. It was for the best, at the moment.

"That's it, Lawliet. I'm tired of your constant lying, bickering, orders, rudeness, back talking, everything! Go to your room now!" Wammy pointed down the hallway for effect.

"Okay, but I don't understand how that is punishment." L submissively maundered down the hallway to his room.

"If I were your parent, I would kill myself too…" Wammy walked into the living room and shut the TV off.

L shrugged off all of Wammy's rude comments and orders. He knew he would one day figure out the case that is happening and prove to Wammy that he could be something better than he.

Once into his room, he sat down on his bedside and stared out of the roof-to-floor window and recollected all the information he gathered from memorizing where all of the killings took place and around what time.

"The killer Kira is a student, for the killings start 2 hours before College hours and directly after school lets out. Kira might have a cohort, for killings sometimes clash in the College hours. Kira is in Japan, for he killed a news woman that only works for the local Japan news station for just calling him an 'Evil person who needs to die in hell'." Beyond Birthday stood by the doorway and twisted some black hair around one of his digits.

L's gray eyes met B's red ones as soon as B stopped speaking. They held the stare for a long time, studying their face expressions and movements.

Both stood still until someone tapped Beyond's shoulder.

"Move!" Mello angrily pushed Beyond aside and entered the room. "What're you doing to L?"

Beyond closed his eyes and sighed, a devious grin forming onto his face. "I'm not doing anything to L, little Mel. I was just coming in for the Strawberry Jelly L owed me." He opened his eyes. "Isn't that right, L?"

Both Mello and Beyond stared at L, waiting for his answer.

In response, L stood and opened a drawer. "Fair enough, B." He tossed an unopened jar of fresh Strawberry Jelly to Beyond. "Good boy."

Mello stared in wonder as Beyond and L looked as if they passed a telepathic understanding of each other across the small bedroom.

"'Good boy'? Heh, one day I'll be telling you that once I trap you in my mansion basement." He strolled slowly towards the awkward boy, a devious grin still pinned onto his face. "You'll be naked with scars all over you from the whip I constantly hit you with. Chains would be on your wrists and ankles and a choker would be around your neck. You'd be begging me to take you, slam into you, Control-"

"Enough!" Mello hissed and glowered at Beyond. "Face it, B, you're nutty and you need to be moved to the local mental institute. L would never do that, you fucking bas-"

"It's okay, Mello." L held up his hand, motioning for Mello to silence. "It's just Beyond's little wet dreams."

Beyond's grin grew larger and scarier, if that was even possible. "Oh, really, L? You honestly believe that? Then keep believing, my Brother." He pointed at Mello. "And you, little fag, will be first on my Torture Then Kill list."

Mello rolled his eyes, completely disregarding Beyond's terrible threats. "Whatever, Red eyes. I just came in here for a damn chocolate bar." He walked over to the dresser in between two bunk beds and opened the second drawer. Candy bar wrappers spilled out and onto the floor, but Mello just ignored them and grabbed the remaining chocolate bar that was stuffed in the far back. "Peace out and don't hurt L, B."

As soon as Mello left the room, L sat back down onto the bedside and messed with a loose string on his white stainless shirt. "Beyond, I must've miscalculated your intelligence. It'll be great working along side you, don't you think?"

Beyond leaned against the doorway and crossed his arms across his chest. "Of course L, It would be g-"

"-If I wanted to work with you, that is. I'd rather be stabbed in the chest 8 times and raped by Kira than be along side you." L glared into Beyond's deep red eyes, burning a hole through his eye sockets.

"You little bitch!-"

"Can I not be truthful anymore? I don't understand why you're so angry, Beyond." L looked back out the window, then sun now hiding halfway behind a giant hill. It spilled down and onto the orphanage, reminding L of the days when he used to come outside with Near and Mello to play. Now that Kira has come and threatened Japan, he knew that not playing with his friends was the least of his worries.

Beyond chuckled, attempting to keep his composure. "Of course, L. Being truthful is what I'm all about. So I'm telling the truth that one day you and everyone you love will be ruthlessly tortured and killed by my hands."

"Does that mean you'd be tortured and killed by your own hands, too?" L kept his eyes on the window, studying Beyond's relfection.

Beyond stayed silent. It was kind of unnerving.

"L Lawliet, W-"

"Dinner!" A woman's cheerful voice cute Beyond off in mid-sentence.

L stood and walked next to Beyond. "Just think about it, B."

He left the room, leaving Beyond standing alone in the bedroom.

XXXXXXXX


	2. The Beginning

**Hey, guys, I'm back! ^^ I only got a few Reviews for the first chapter, but it doesn't matter all that much. As you guys see, I did a total character change for Wammy. He's a bitch, just how I like him. Lol. XD**

**Anywayz, enjoy the next chapter! **

XXXXXX

"Why are you only eating strawberry cake, L?" A maid with a short, black, frilly dress leaned over the table and poured tea into his teacup.

Everyone else at the long oak table in the kitchen were eating their vegetables and steak happily while L ate a slice of strawberry cake and Beyond ate strawberry jelly straight from the jar.

"Because I don't trust Wammy's food." L peeked down the table at Wammy who sat at the end. He never ate Wammy's plate of food that Wammy personally gave to L for they always fought everyday. Their ongoing bickering made L and Wammy's trust between each other go dangerously low.

"Why? Wammy would never try to hurt you children." The maid smiled sweetly at L, even though deep inside she was deathly afraid of him. He was creepy looking and hardly talked.

L took another bite of his cake. "Does it really concern you?"

The maid looked at the teapot in her hands sadly. "Well, no, but-"

"Then leave me be, will you?" L sighed. He wasn't in the mood for people who poked their noses in everything.

The maid rolled her black eyes. "Spoiled brat…!" She stomped off to attend to other kids.

L attempted to track down Kira's steps from his memorization, but the vociferous Beyond was banging the jar of jelly against the edge of the table, as if to read L's thoughts and know what he's trying to do.

"Stop…" L glared at Beyond who sat directly across from him.

Beyond gave him an evil I-know-everything look. "Stop _what_?"

Beyond banged twice more, a lot louder than the previous ones.

"It's highly irritating. Can't you see I'm trying to-"

"-Eat." Wammy continued L's sentence. "Now do it."

L turned his hateful glare on Wammy. "I'm sorry, Wammy, but I don't think I was speaking to you."

Wammy stood up. "You have become really short-tempered lately, Lawliet. Is it because of that news you saw earlier today?"

L put his thumb fingernail back into his mouth and scraped it against his straight teeth. The truth was, he was becoming terrified that what Beyond said earlier in the bedroom will become reality. In addition, the thought of Beyond telling Kira his real name was another terrible thing that came across, but that would be weak of Beyond. And everyone knew even B was higher than that.

"No." Came L's blunt reply.

Wammy sighed. "There you go lying again. I don't wish to fight with you, Lawliet. Please tell me what's going on with you."

"When did _you_ ever care?" L snapped back at him.

All the kids started to stare at the upcoming battle, scared at what was coming next.

"What do you mean by that? I cared ever since it started to scare the younger children!" Wammy pointed at a sad 5-Year old.

L kept his head down, staring at his sad reflection in his tea. "Right. The younger children. I'm going to my room, now. Excuse me." He jumped down from the chair and made his way down the now dark hallways.

"Lawliet!....Ug!" Wammy sat back down with a sigh. "Beyond, you know him best, can you speak to him?"

Beyond stared dumbfounded. "Me?"

"Yes you!" Mello glowered at Beyond.

"Fine. But if nothing works, then don't blame me." Beyond passed Mello a stay-out-of-my-business glare as he walked past him and down the hallways after the depressed L.

"_One day I'll be telling you that once I trap you in my mansion basement."_

L shook the thought from his head as he stared up at the bottom of the bunk bed above him. Thinking about Beyond's little dreams will only make things worse.

"Ey, L Lawliet." Beyond stood at the doorway, a small smile placed onto his face. "Get up, Wammy wants you."

L sat up and sighed, his eyes now closed. "Go away, B, I don't wish to speak to anyone but Near, Mello, or Matt."

Beyond walked over to the bunk bed and sat on the bedside. "Oh really?" He slowly leaned over L. "You don't even wish to speak with me?"

Strawberry jelly breath immediately engulfed L's nostrils as Beyond came closer and closer to his face. L was now lying back on the bed and Beyond was over him, pinning his hands above his head with one hand.

"Okay, L, I'll only ask you one more time, then I'll do things that I'd never regret later. Come with me back to Wammy." Beyond placed a sweet kiss on L's pale neck.

"-Says you. I told you, I'm not going back. If Wammy wasn't such a wuss, he would've come himself."

Beyond placed another kiss onto L's neck, except it was harder and more forceful than the first. "You really want this, don't you? …_Whore_."

L sighed. He was sick of Beyond's little games. Everyone knew L was skilled with his feet and could easily over-power Beyond. "Get off of me. I won't ask you again."

Beyond chuckled, placing another kiss on L's collarbone. "Really? Then get me off, Lawliet. I dare you to try."

"Fine. You asked for it." L moved his leg all the way up next to his own face and thrust it forward into Beyond's chest. Everything was going as planned, except the part when he felt a shock of pain go up his leg as soon as his foot collided into Beyond's chest.

It hurt like hell, as if his chest were made of metal or something…

Beyond just grinned like a maniac, watching L's calm expression turn into a pain-filled one. Pre-tears immediately stung the back of L's eyeballs as the pain didn't recede. It kept going and made his leg dysfunctional for a short while.

"What the hell?..." L let his leg fall limp back onto the bed. "What did you do?"

Beyond threw his head back and let out a laugh as if it were the Devil himself. "Is the bottom of your foot bleeding yet?"

L stared with a confused/pain-filled look into Beyond's burning red eyes. What did he mean by that?

Beyond put one of his hands up his own white shirt and pulled out a wooden block with rows and rows of nails into it. "See?"

What the fuck!?

"Are you trying to kill me, Beyond Birthday!?" L swung his other leg crazily towards Beyond's face and slammed it into his cheek.

"No, I'm just trying to paralyze you, don't overreact now. There was just some 'Special Medicine' on the tips of the metal nails to help myself. Now, the next steps will be fun…" Beyond grinned happily at L's upset face. "You look so angry.. C'mon, cry, cry!"

L stared dumbfounded as Beyond completely disregarded that he just kicked him square in the face. "Beyond?..Are you okay?"

Beyond bit hard into L's neck, drawing some blood.

"Ack…!" L arched his back. The bite was pleasure and pain filled; L didn't know whether to moan or scream.

"What do you mean by that, Lawliet? I'm perfectly fine…" Beyond took out a long wooden block with a long row of needles leading down it's back from under the bunk bed. "How about we have some more fun?..."

Beyond's voice was menacing and devious, a voice L hadn't heard from his lips in a very long time. As soon as L had sight of the death weapon Beyond was holding, he went into full panic mode.

"What the fuck? B! Stop this, now!" L knew it was wrong to cuss, for he's never done it once in his life, but this was the perfect moment. If he was about to die, then he might as well get everything out before doing so.

"What, L? Are you scared? Let me hear you cry out. Cry out in fear and beg me to release you…" Beyond licked up the blood that was slowly trickling from the bruise on L's neck.

"I-I'm not scared of you, I'm just scared of dying." L bluntly replied. Was this his last moment breathing? Seeing everyone he loved and held dear?

"I won't kill you just yet, L. I'm not done taking away your innocence, your pride, everything you love…" Beyond pushed his hand up L's shirt. "This is just the beginning of hell, L Lawliet…"

L mentally sighed a sigh of relief for the 'Not killing you' part, but the 'Just the beginning of hell' part kind of threw him off.

"W-What? Stop, what're you-" L almost screamed out in pleasure as the tips of Beyond's fingers fondled his nipples, making him squirm madly.

"I guess you liked that. Does that mean you're in puberty, L?" Beyond grinned evilly as L whimpered.

L couldn't believe Beyond's mouth didn't fall off by all the smiling he's been doing. But, he didn't care much about that, he just wished someone would come inside and see what's happening. Mello, Near, anyone!

Before L realized it, Beyond took out a pocket knife next and slashed L's shirt in half. The tip of the blade took some skin from L's chest as he did so, making L jump in surprise and pain.

"Where are you getting all of this?" L stared surprised at the mirror image above him. Beyond's face curled more evil and menacing than before.

"Places…" Beyond licked up the blood from L's chest, then kissed up and lightly licked his nipples.

"Ah…! Beyond…" L kneed Beyond in the stomach a little after he settled down from the pleasure.

It seemed there was another block around his stomach area too, because pain shot up his knee and to his heart.

"Take all of those dangerous things out of your shirt, B!" L squirmed under his touch, attempting to console his pain-filled leg.

Beyond looked up, confused. "Why would I? The things you're doing right now is the reason I have them in."

"Beyond, stop this nonsense now." L warned. "Or my knee would be in your teeth."

"Is that a threat?" Beyond let out a small chuckle and smiled. "Well, guess what, L? I can threaten too."

Beyond quickly and roughly stuffed his hand down L's loose denim jeans and pulled at his underwear. His fingertips were cold and unfamiliar; it was something that didn't belong, like Kira and L dating; it wasn't possible _or _normal.

"Beyond! No!-"

"-WHAT THE HELL!?" Mello stood at the doorway, his blue eyes wide and burning with rage. "Get off of him, now!"

Finally! Someone to rescue him from his now-mental brother!

Beyond slowly released L's now-bruised wrists and peeked at Mello, his menacing face reducing down into a small grin. "It seems we got caught…"

"Fuck yeah you got caught!" Mello stomped over and threw Beyond off of L's abused body. "L…!"

"I'm okay, Mello. Thank you." L slowly sat up and rubbed his wrists, the skin now turning a light shade of brown.

"Heh, Mello gets a second tally mark for being the most annoying and girliest-looking one in this house." Beyond got up, holding the pocket knife tightly in his hand. "Do you want to die, little Mel?"

Mello rolled his eyes at L, silently telling him he didn't approve of Beyond's stupidity. "Yeah, okay, Beyond. In your dreams I'll be dead."

Beyond licked the blade of the pocket dagger, as if it were sweet on the tongue. "I'll make my 'dreams' come true…"

"What do you mean by that?" Mello watched with a horror-filled face as Beyond positioned the blade towards the blonde-haired 10-year old.

Before Mello could realize it, Beyond thrusted forward with the knife clutched tightly into his hands.

"BEYOND!"

XXXXX


	3. The Golden Days

**Thanks for the Reviews, guys! ^^ I'll be replying to some Reviews that I want to reply to. If you want me to reply to your review, just say so when you make one. X3**

**RowanWolf: You don't know how happy that makes me! :] Thanks a lot! ^^**

**Now, enjoy the next chapter!**

XXXXX

Blood. It was everywhere. It splattered onto L's face, his clothes, the floor, the beds, the walls, even the doors. But, the one place where the most was, was on Beyond's pocket knife. It dripped down and onto a limp blonde-boys body. A body that was face first on the bloody carpet. It just stayed there, looking lifeless.

L couldn't look anymore.

L immediately became afraid for Mello's life, Near's life, Matt's life, and now even his own. Beyond had proved himself the most heartless and craziest person that had shown up in L's life. He had to get out of here. Far away. Far, far away from this limp body lying in front of him, and the crazy person that stood across from him.

"What's wrong L…?" Beyond's hair was now soaked in blood and leaned over his eyes. "Are you afraid of me or are you afraid of dying?"

L didn't know what to do. Running away and screaming would only make things worse. And he didn't want his twin brother to go to jail. But Mello is _dead. _The thought killed him. Stabbed him in his heart. Made thinking near impossible.

"B-Beyond…!" L's voice shook with the what-did-you-just-do!? kind of tone.

"What?" Beyond stepped over the bloody body and stood directly in front of L. "I love you, L. I do. And soon, I'll be the only closest person to you."

L swiped away Beyond's hand that came towards him. "Get away from me!" L tripped over a wooden block as he backed up and fell back onto the bed.

"Are you scared? Answer my question…" Beyond held up the knife over his head and finally looked at L with his burning red eyes. Red. The color of blood.

"I-I'm scared, okay!? Get away!" L back up on the bed, fear read easily on his face, especially his eyes.

Beyond grinned deviously at the scared boy. His eyes twinkled in happiness and his smile revealed the completely insane part of him. The part of him L wished he hadn't witnessed.

"Good boy…" Beyond slowly leaned over L on the bed. "I'll lick you clean for a prize…"

L screamed. His scream startled Beyond and knocked him off the bed and onto the lifeless body on the ground. The scream was loud and heartbreaking; it wasn't the kind of happy scream you hear when a group of kids are in a Haunted House or the kind of scream you hear when you just received the present you always wanted on your birthday. It was an I-don't-want-to-die kind of scream that has never, ever escaped L's lips before. He was never this scared for his or anybody else's life. And now Beyond has pushed his limits.

"What's going on!?" Wammy rushed up to the doorway, a worried look all over his face.

Wammy almost threw up when he saw what was in the room. He was so shocked, he just stood there, looking at Beyond over the dead body with a knife in his hand and the frightened L onto the bed.

"Wammy…" Beyond stood and looked at the shocked man by the doorway.

"You're going to be next…"

XXXXXXX

It started to rain hard the day Beyond went to jail. L couldn't sleep that night; He just sat in the living room listening to the tapping of rain against the roof. He listened to the rain rushing through the pipes and running onto the dirt ground outside.

The rain hardly calmed him down like it used to. He used to sit here with Mello beside him, watching the news on Kira as Mello would say how he wanted to work together with L to catch Kira. For Mello, he will become a detective and capture Kira. For Mello and only Mello.

"Are you okay?" Near stood by the living room doorway, curling his white hair around a finger until it was white and strangled.

L looked at Near, then back at the buzzing TV.

"I know, it was a stupid question." Near settled beside L and looked at the TV along with him.

"Is there something you need?" L scraped his thumb fingernail against his teeth.

Near kept quiet, studying the TV set in front of him. The lights blinked against his face, making him seem mysterious.

"I thought there was something _you_ needed. Like company?" Near peeked at him from the corner of his eye.

"I don't need company. I'm fine by my own."

"Liar."

"Why would I lie?"

Near nudged L. "You told me yourself once that you hated being alone. Don't lie now."

L sighed, a small smile forming onto his face. "How did you remember that? Your skills on memorization are quickly growing."

"Because of you." Near looked at L, a serious look now on his face. "Mello and I admire you a lot, L. Even in bad times you always lifted our spirits. One day, we hoped to be just like you. And for Mello, keep being strong. Don't die inside just for this, Mello would be upset if he saw you right now."

L rested his chin on his knees and sighed. "I know, but you don't understand how hard it is."

"Of course I understand how hard it is. Mello was close to me too, You know."

L closed his eyes, pre-tears stinging the back of his eyeballs. "I know…But…-"

Near pulled L into a hug. "It's okay, L. Things have become worse before it gets better."

L let himself drown in Near's caring and warmth. He didn't care if he'd regret it later, he just let his tears fall as Near held him and whispered sweet words in his ear. He was happy he still had family that understood him and helped him through these times. That was all he needed at the moment, Mello watching over him and his family consoling him.

"Thank you, Near." L's voice cracked and shivered.

"…You're welcome."

~*~*~*~

_Tap, tap, tap, tap._

Everyday, that was all L heard. His fingers flying on the keyboard, constantly typing and talking with his webcam. The apartment was always dark; L always left all the lights off. The only light that ever brightened the tenebrous room was the artificial light from the computer screen. It blinked and flashed beautiful colors onto L's pale, tired face.

L didn't get a wink of sleep-something a 20 year old shouldn't do-because the Kira case was all he thought about. That and eating strawberry cake. Day after day he sat on his skinny butt, staring at the computer, his eyes wearing out. The dark black bags under his eyes immediately told you he hasn't been sleeping lately. You would think he was some kind of crazy person if you saw him walking down the streets. But L didn't care. He hasn't seen the light of day ever since he finally settled into this apartment three years ago. He never would've thought he would be able to afford this, but with all the earlier cases he did for money really helped him pay for rent.

L scraped his thumbnail against his teeth as he typed quickly with one hand.

**'L' has entered the chat room**

**Near83:**_ L, you finally answered me. Where are you?_

**L:** _Why does it matter?_

Silence.

**Near83:**_ It matters becuz I said I wanted to work with u. Please tell me where u r._

L sighed as he read Near's message. Near was always desperately trying to help him, it became kind of annoying to see all these messages in his inbox. His fingers flew over the keyboard and typed another message back to Near.

**L:** _Is that the only reason? Or are you hiding something..._

**Near83:** _No....That's the only- Okay, okay, fine. I want to help avenge Mello's death, okay?_

**L:** _I see...Can't you speak to me on webcam?_

**Near83:** _why do you not want to give me your address? Are you hiding something!?_

Once L read the message, it felt like Near was actually there, shouting the words at him. It echoed through his mind like a bullet flew through somebody's body; quick and easy. L didn't want to admit to Near that if he saw L, Near would think that he looked like some kind of ugly creature. Like the ugly duckling. L hadn't looked in the mirror for _ages_, besides the time when his computer shut off, and he could barely see himself in the blank screen. He couldn't let Near see him like this.

**L:**_ No, I'm not hiding anything. Why?_

**Near83:** _Don't joke around with me l. I'm 17 now, I've known you for a long time. What's the real reason..._

Before L could reply, Near typed something else.

**Near83:** _I know! Is Beyond there with you!? Don't reply if he is, reply if he isn't._

L sighed and slowly shook his head. Near was going crazy now.

**L:** _I'm okay, Near. Don't worry. And why do you think beyond was with me?_

**Near83:** _I heard from some of my alliance members that beyond left jail last week._

The last sentence repeated in L's head like an annoying song that gets stuck into your head.

_Beyond left jail last week..._

_Beyond left jail last week..._

_Beyond left jail last week..._

L's mouth went dry. His hands went clammy. His tongue refused to move.

**Near83:** _I know wut you're thinking, but he doesn't know where u r. everything is going to b okay._

L tried his hardest to believe Near. It wasn't easy. Ever since the day Beyond went to jail, L was no longer afraid for his or anybody else's life. Now that this has come up, it's hard to stay as calm as he ever was before. Never in his life has he felt so frightened of one person. _Never._

**L:**_ Fine. I'll tell you my address. If anything happens to you, please come here. I'm in the Palace Hotel in Tokyo, Japan. Room #342._

L didn't care how he looked at the moment. The only thing he cared about was how he didn't want anyone to see how he looked when he's lying on the ground lifeless as blood spilled out of his wound(s).

** Near83:** _Thank you! I wrote it down. So, I'll see you l8er? Watch yourself! __

**'Near83' has logged off.**

XXXXXX


	4. Lawliet

**Sorry for the long wait, guys! I had to keep editing and revising. ^^;; And school! DX**

**Anyway, enjoy! :D**

"Near, why are you so obsessed with helping L?" Halle Linder dropped a bunch of files in front of the 17-year old boy crouching onto the hard metal floors.

Near set down his car toy and immediately scanned through the papers of recent deaths around Tokyo. His giant black orbs finally settled onto Linder's face. "Because it's important." He handed the files back to Linder. "Now, give me the report of the list of names in the nearest County jail."

Linder looked confused, but nodded anyway. "Right away."

Near took his time staring from one small boxed TV to another. Rows and rows of TV's were implanted to the walsl and all were on different News Channels. Computers were settled onto a table directly below them and blinked with life as Near's group quickly scanned through messages and websites for anymore information about Kira. Near ignored the toy train tooting and circling around him as he impatiently waited for Linder to return with the requested list.

"Here it is." Linder pushed the metal chair that she was sitting in across the cold floors and handed Near a bunch of papers with faces onto it. "Who're you looking for?"

Near ignored Linder's question and took the papers from her hands. "Number 288867…" He said to himself as he quickly went through them.

Linder sighed and went back to her computer, knowing well Near didn't wish to tell her.

"Here it is…Number 288867." Near looked at the paper, his overjoyed face turning to an upset one. "This isn't B…"

"Near! We just got a message from someone named BB!" Rester ran into the giant metal box of a room clutching his lab top in his hands. "Should I read it for you?"

Near turned around and faced the frightened member of his investigation group. "No, give it to me, please."

Rester walked over to Near's little toy circle and set the computer directly in front of him.

Near read the message aloud. "_Hello Near, can you guess who this is? If you guessed BB, you are correct. I know exactly where L is, thanks to you, but I'm not telling you how you contributed. If you know what's best for you, send L a message and quick because as you read this message I'm already at his front door. If you decide to send police, I'm sorry it's too late. Just tell L to run. That'll be a lot of fun. :) I love you, BB_."

"What the hell?" Rester stared dumbfounded.

Suddenly everyone in the room had their eyes on Near, wondering what he would do. Near closed the lap top and sighed.

"Linder, find the paper where I wrote L's address down. Immediately." Near tried his best to sound calm and un-phased, but deep inside he was in full panic mode. If L dies, then it would be all his fault, and he just couldn't accept that.

"Near!" Linder spun around, panic quivering in her voice. "The paper is gone!"

XXXXX

L sat like he usually did everyday, in front of the computer with his knees up to his chest. The mini-TV that he previously bought blinked flashing lights onto the wooden apartment floors and walls, giving the dark room an eerie glow.

His eyes dashed from the computer screen and back to the mini-TV that revealed an anchorwomen talking about the days news. But only one case got his attention.

"_Welcome back to Sakura TV, I'm Sarah Crons and I would wish to talk about one particular problem. 4 girls were found dead in their home one night. Buckets of their blood were lined up against the living room wall and someone used a paintbrush and wrote a weird message on the wall. It read, 'M'I aaaaakcb!' it was signed by the name of…Well, I don't know how to pronounce it so, I'll spell it out_."

L kept his gray orbs onto the TV screen, his eyes widening after every letter that came out of the lady's giant red lips.

"_B-E-A-I-L-W-T-L_"

L almost fell out of position and yelped. Quickly sorting out the letters with his super-intelligent mind he found that the letters put in a certain order made out, 'I'm baaaack! –LawlietB.'

_Beyond was back._

_Beyond was back._

_Beyond was back_.

And he was looking for L. L and only L. This was the end, hewouldneverescape, Hew-

L quickly stopped himself from panicking. Panicking wasn't the answer. He took a deep breath through his nose and let it out through his mouth. As long as he didn't go out into the public, Beyond Birthday would never find him. As simple as that.

"_That's all from me, back to you John!"_ Sarah did her best botox grin and pointed to the screen, motioning for John to pop up.

"_Thanks, Sarah. Well, it's going to rain all week this wee-"_

L switched the channel to another news station and turned the volume down. He tore his eyes away from the TV and fixed it onto his computer screen. His inbox was full with messages from Near83.

L quickly opened the message and scanned it:

_Run._

That was all that was in the message. The subject was '_Run_', and the message read '_Run_.' But, Before L could react; a deep husky voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Is this really a place you'd stay? How…_dark_…" The voice came from directly behind him, and a warm breath was blowing onto his neck as the voice took a breath and exhaled it.

L would never let Beyond see him panic and beg for mercy again, so he kept his composure and sighed. "What brings you here, Beyond Birthday?..."

L kept his eyes on the computer as Beyond stood up, the wooden floors creaking in protest.

"I'm here for you, L. Just like I promised…" Beyond spun L around and smashed him onto the ground, the computer gliding across the wooden floors and hitting into a wall.

L stared back at an exact mirror image of him, except red eyes took the place of L's gray ones. Beyond's face was formed into a devious grin and his grip on L's arms were hard and painful.

"You look exactly as I thought you would…" Beyond went down to L's neck and placed a light kiss onto his pale neck, causing L to stiffen up.

"You too." L carefully pressed the bottom of his foot onto Beyond's chest and pushed him upward. "You're acting the same, too."

Beyond swiped L's foot away and hovered over him. "Actually, I'm not acting the same. This time…" He went to L's ear and blew onto it, now speaking lower. "This time I'll choke you as I'm slamming into you and make you beg for more…"

"Okay." L pushed Beyond's face away, attempting to not look phased, but he felt his face slowly morphing into a frightened one. "Get off of me."

Beyond swung his fist and slammed L right into the face, causing L to screech in pain. "Nu-Uh, Uh….Naughty L. No one told you to touch my face and attempt to disobey me. I should teach you a thing or two…"

Beyond was scaring the fuck out of L. He wished-_prayed_-Beyond was still in jail so he could be free. "Get off, Beyond. Don't make me call the cops again on you."

Beyond chuckled lightly as he gripped L's neck. "Y'know, L? Things change when you've been in jail for almost 7 years. Maybe I should show you how it feels to be in that jail cell…"

The grip on L's neck tightened slowly as L struggled to get away. "B-Beyond! Stop!"

L reached his hand for his computer, but another fist into L's cheek stopped him immediately. He was never going to escape.

"Let's take off this, first…" Beyond took out a pocket knife and slashed L's shirt in half, then without hesitation, he pulled it off, revealing L's bare chest.

L had enough. He swung his feet in every direction, attempting to paralyze Beyond for a bit so he could escape.

"No you don't!" Beyond grabbed L's jet black hair and slammed him into the wooden floors. In response, L yelped in pain as his head collided with the hard floor.

"Obey or else I'll have to tie you up." Beyond's face morphed into an upset one. The kind of face L didn't wish to see.

Beyond tugged off L's loose denim jeans without any problem. L squirmed uncomfortably as his legs felt cold and bare.

"Beyond!" L struggled again as Beyond ripped off L's boxers next. The cold wooden floors immediately engulfed L's body as he was completely nude and exposed to Beyond.

"What did I say about obeying?" Out of nowhere, A rope was in Beyond's hands, tying L's hands behind his back.

"Beyond! Stop this nonsense now! It's no-" Beyond bitch slapped L across the face, stopping him in mid-sentence.

"All I want to hear from you is moans and you begging me to go faster and harder.." Beyond tightened his grip on L's neck again.

The ropes on L's wrists squeezed the life out of them and hurt badly as it brushed against his exposed skin.

L's breath almost went away as Beyond's mouth completely devoured his cock, not allowing L to process what just happened. "Beyond! No..!"

Pleasure zipped up and down L's spine and caused him to almost scream out. Beyond allowed L's penis to go down his throat without any objection. "Ah! B-Beyond…!"

L couldn't think or fight back. It was too much. Beyond moved in slow motion, going up and down his length, as if teasing him that he got an immediate reaction from L.

"Beyond…! Ah, Ah!" L arched his back as Beyond took all of him again, allowing his penis to go as deep as it could. Beyond's mouth was wet and warm, making L want to feel more, but then again he didn't. L could feel it coming and he couldn't stop it. He was as hard as he could. He threw his head back as he came into Beyond's mouth as quickly as Beyond took him in.

L fought to keep his breath as his face flushed and felt hot. Beyond moved away from his penis, cold and dryness taking his place.

"You seemed to enjoy that." Beyond mocked, licking his lips and looking at L's pleasure-filled face. "Maybe that would weaken you a bit…"

"Beyond, no..!" L whimpered as Beyond fondled his red nipples forcefully and quickly.

"You obviously like that, why are you saying 'no'?" Beyond pushed a finger up L's ass, causing L to jump in pain and pleasure.

"Take it out! Beyond!" L glared at Beyond's grinning face, his patience going low.

"Why?" Beyond forced another finger up, pushing them in and out. "Don't lie to me, now, L. You like this. But fine, I'll just fuck you raw, then."

L sighed as the fingers that once violated him were now out. His wrists were now becoming numb as the ropes dug into his flesh, causing him to hiss in pain. If it was possible, his fear for Beyond took a new high. Would Beyond kill him after this? Would he let him live? Would he continue to find him and do this? So many questions were best left unanswered.

More pain filled L's body as Beyond pushed his cock up L's ass. "BEYOND! N-NO!"

"It'll be over, soon…" The grin on Beyond's face told L that this wasn't going to stop for hours. It was almost like they were in the Wammy House when Beyond would always trip L. He would then tell L that he would get bored of tripping him soon, but the happy grin on his face told L that it wouldn't stop for a while. And it never did.

Beyond held one of legs wide open as his other hand crushed L's windpipe slowly. His hands were cold and threatening, like they always were many years ago.

L screamed out in pain as Beyond slammed as hard as he could into L, Beyond almost immediately getting hard of what he felt and heard.

"NO! BEYOND!" L pulled his hardest at the ropes digging deeper into his flesh.

L's vision blurred as hot tears spilled down his cheeks, pain completely taking over his thoughts and feelings. All he could think about was how painful this felt and how hard Beyond laughed and slammed. Even though he didn't wish to, he felt Beyond getting hard inside of him as he whispered disturbing things into his ear and grunted with each pain-filled thrust he made.

"If you hate this so badly, then why are you so hard?" Beyond moved up and down L's length with his hand as pre-cum spilled out and down Beyond's hand to his wrist. "If I'd known you'd look like this when we were younger, I would've done this a long time ago…"

Beyond didn't speed down his thrusts as he bit onto L's ear and fondled his cock. Pain and pleasure mixed onto L's face, giving him an uncomfortable look. L couldn't control the tears rushing down his cheeks and onto the floor. His ass felt so numb and blood spilled from his hole and down onto the wooden floors. L ignored the spit that trailed down his chin and onto the floor, mixing with the tears that made a small puddle there. He wished this was just a terrible dream and that he would wake up unharmed in front of the computer. He wished he could just chuckle and let it all fly out of his mind and whisk away. The bone-crushing pain didn't recede and told him he'd be here for a long time, unable to escape Beyond's wrath. And nothing was more than a pride smasher than that.

"I feel something…coming..!" Beyond hissed into L's ear as he tightened his grip onto his neck.

"B-Beyond..!" L attempted to fight the rush of cum about to spill out of his penis, but it failed, just like him failing to escape Beyond years ago. And now, he was in the same predicament, just being useless, allowing himself to be used and hurt, just like when Mello died.

Beyond allowed himself to come into L's ass as he fell on top of his twin brother below him, panting like a dog. His messy jet black hair brushed against L's chin, reminding him that Beyond was still there and would be there for a long time.

Both stayed in that position for a while; L, still processing what just happened, and Beyond, getting ready for another round.

L's vision was still blurry and the hot tears that spilled down his cheeks wouldn't stop. Nor would the pain that was ricocheting though his body stop. It just kept going and coming back. Going and coming back. Going and coming back. Just like the burning feeling on his wrists and the painful feeling around his neck. Beyond slowly released his grip, taking his own sweet time.

L gasped for as much air as he could as soon as Beyond moved his giant hands away from his neck. As soon as L inhaled, a sharp pain was left behind, causing him to whimper. The more he inhaled and exhaled, the worst his throat felt. Like it was on fire. His body felt like it was stuffed with led suddenly and the last bits of pleasure disappeared in thin air, immediately replaced with pain and uneasiness. He looked around with his dark eyes, but it was blurry no matter how many times he blinked. Even when the tears dried up, his world was spinning all around him and colors mixed together, confusing him.

L tried to speak, scream, _something, _but nothing came out but a small cry. His lips felt bruised and abused and the ropes around his wrists suddenly felt tighter. He didn't know where Beyond was anymore, because his vision completely died on him. L could only make out some of the contents in his room by the colors they were. Warmth was still around his stomach and legs, telling him Beyond was still lying on him. But, it became hard to tell after a few moments because his whole body felt like it was on fire. It burned like a lit match and didn't die down.

L felt cold hands move down his stomach. It felt good and L silently begged for more. It seemed that it worked, because a cold body entangled itself with L's and whispered into his ear.

"I love you…," It said, then nibbled at his ear.

L gasped, finding that it felt way better than what happened previously. He felt himself whimpering, wanting more of this feeling. L pressed hard against the body above him. It felt so good and welcoming, like it was practically telling him to hold it harder.

The digging into L's wrists finally went away as the ropes were released and threw aside. L freely let his arms lie at his sides. They were numb and he could no longer feel them. Just like the rest of his body. His body was suddenly throbbing with pain and felt numb and unusable. He silent turned upset and wanted that wonderful feeling again. His body was still on fire, but in the completely wrong way. It burned with anger and caused him to cry out in pain.

"What's wrong, L?" A voice said viciously, still close to his ear. It was no longer soothing and yearning, it now poured out the name 'Beyond.'

When reality finally hit L, he was still lying on the ground, his Beyond above him, now turning L over on his stomach and putting his ass in the air as if he were a dog about to leap at a bird. The wooden floors felt cold and threatening and the ropes were back around his wrist, tying his hands behind his back again.

"W-What did you do to me earlier?" L hissed, his face being pressed down onto the floor as Beyond roughly fixed him for another round of fucking.

Beyond chuckled as he slapped L's ass, the sound echoing throughout the apartment before it finally died down. "I just injected a little something in you so I could turn you into another position. Don't worry; the injection won't hurt you in any way."

"That isn't the issue here!" L shouted. "I won't ask you again, Beyond. Release me." He knew it was a failure effort, but he decided to try and pry Beyond off again.

"Then don't ask me again," Beyond grinned, as if he just said something clever. "Now, I don't want to hear anymore of that from you again." He grabbed L's cock and held it as hard as he could without completely hurting L.

L hissed in response, suddenly losing his voice.

Beyond rose his eyebrow. "You just got hard from that, L. Who's the pervert now?"

"You." L's voice sounded like he was in pain, even though his body was the complete opposite.

Beyond chuckled. "Not anymore. I don't get hard from pain." He stayed silent for a while. "Okay, maybe I do, but not as hard as you."

"I don't care." L sighed, his cheek now hurting from being pressed down so hard onto the hard wooden floors.

"I'm sure you care about this…" Beyond didn't give L a chance to reply as he harshly pushed his cock into L's bloody ass again.

"A-Ah!" L dug his long fingernails into his palm and tried his absolute hardest not to scream out in pain. Or was it pleasure? L felt so dizzy, he didn't know if it was pure pain mixed with pleasure or pure pleasure mixed with pain.

"God, you're so tight," Beyond winced. "Just relax."

L tried to speak, but his bruised lips wouldn't allow him to. _How_ could he relax when he was being raped?

Beyond did a painful thrust, a silent warning for L to obey. L just screamed out in response, but his grip around Beyond's cock didn't release.

Beyond fondled L's red nipples in another attempt to relax L, and it worked.

"N-NO!" L tried to free his hand from the ropes, but the hard material the rope consisted of dug deeper into his skin, causing an immediate pain sounding reaction. "E-Eh..!"

"What's wrong, L?" Beyond squeezed his nipples harder.

L yelped in response. The burning feeling became stronger around his chest and slowly heated up the rest of his body. His legs and arms became dysfunctional along with his mouth. All he could let out was unhappy groans and whimpers.

L could feel his tears coming again as Beyond did another painful thrust into him.

"I'm going to start speeding up," Beyond whispered into L's ear. "You're lucky I even warned you. Next time, I won't."

"N-Next time?" L squeaked. He was surprised he could even talk with all this burning pain rushing to his head. And why even ask that question when you could be screaming for help instead? L started to confuse himself and assumed it was because of the injection Beyond released into his veins.

Beyond responded with a row of agonizing thrusts. More blood spilled out of L's hole and dripped onto the wooden floors as L screamed out, begging Beyond to stop.

"What's wrong?" Beyond asked the second time that day. He crushed L's windpipe again, but this time it was another rope. Beyond tied it around L's neck and made sure it was tight.

Beyond grabbed L's hips and plunged into L's ass as many times as he could. L dug his fingernails into his bloody palm again and tried his best not to scream, but his efforts failed.

"AH! AH! BEYOND! S-STOP!" L dug harder into his palm and bit down onto his bottom lip. His lip started bleeding also, but L just kept biting. Tears were now rushing quickly down his cheeks and plopped onto the wooden floors. He couldn't stand it anymore, but there was nothing he could do to stop it. He was completely useless.

Beyond chomped down onto L's ear, causing that to bleed too. "_I love you.."_

L couldn't reply. The only thing that came out of his mouth were ear-piercing screams. He could no longer control himself. It hurt all too much. It felt like his ass was being ripped in half slowly by a dagger.

"N-NO! AH! S-STOP, PLEASE!" L shut his eyes tightly, more tears coming down no matter how hard he tried. The tears burned his lips and entered his mouth. He tasted salt and blood mixing together in his mouth. But that was the last thing on his mind. Escaping was.

Beyond put some of his weight onto L's back and sped up his hard thrusts, causing L to scream, his voice echoing a few times in the room before they receded.

"B-BEYOND! PLEASE, NO!" L was now hiccupping and screaming at the same time, him crying now completely evident by his voice.

"Aww, don't cry, L, I told you it would be over soon…" Beyond released his painful grip on L's ear, but he was now bruising L's hips by how hard he had a grip on them.

L didn't stop crying. He whimpered and hiccupped, still trying to beg Beyond to stop and to get off of him. His fingernails ripped and tore at the ropes around his wrist, desperately trying to get him free. The pain he felt in all his years could never compare to the pain he felt right now. His whole body was on fire now as if somebody threw gasoline on him and then threw a lit match onto him next.

L was shaking and squirming, Beyond not slowing down with his thrusts. It seemed as if Beyond fed on L's begging and screaming, fueling him even more. It was as if Beyond would never be tired. He just kept coming and going. _Coming and going_. _Coming and going_.

"B-BEYOND! AHH!" L screamed as loud as he could, coming onto the wooden floors. L kept his eyes shut when Beyond came into him. It seemed like it never stopped and cum was now spilling onto the ground below him, forming a puddle with his blood.

Beyond toppled on top of L, causing him to fall onto the ground and get blood and Beyond's cum all over his stomach and chest.

L sniffed and whimpered, the pain still not stopping even though Beyond did.

"You felt so good, L." Beyond left a sloppy kiss onto the back of L's neck, then started biting down in a row, leaving love bites wherever he could.

"Beyond…" L kept his face onto the cold wooden ground and was still shaking as if he were cold. His throat suddenly burned and felt sore. And he knew it was from all the screaming and begging.

L started to cough. His coughs were loud and painful sounding. Some blood spilled out of his mouth and onto the ground and his throat hurt worse.

L sniffed. Sniffed again. Then again. And then he cried loudly onto the ground, looking back at what just happened. He couldn't control all the tears that plopped onto the ground, adding on to the other things he couldn't control lately. L knew he shouldn't be crying at this age, but that wasn't on his mind. What was on his mind was the he just was viciously raped by his twin brother.

"Why?" L tried to stop crying to talk. His voice leaked pain and depression.

Beyond took himself out of L, blood now all over his cock. "Because."

L glared, but Beyond couldn't see it. "Because isn't an answer! Don't play with me."

Beyond grinned as he untied L, "Because, I love you."

L felt so much anger building up in him. "You love me!?"

Beyond crawled over to where L's head was resting and pulled him up by his messy black hair. "Yes, I love you. Is there something wrong?"

L kept his glare onto Beyond, but Beyond seemed un-phased. He just grinned at L, his smile slowly widening.

"You're too cute, L." Beyond untied the rope around L's neck, next. His face finally softened. "You're helping me take this blood off of my penis, you know."

L pushed away from Beyond with his final strength. "You've done enough. Get out."

Beyond pulled L's head up again by his hair. "Do you know who you're talking to?"

L attempted to push away from Beyond again, but Beyond kept his tight grip on Ls jet black hair. "I'm talking to you. Now _get out_."

Beyond grinned at L, "It seems to me that you want to go for another round."

L stared at Beyond's face for a twinkle of playfulness, _anything, _but Beyond just smiled at him. "Get off."

Without warning, Beyond pushed his cock into L's mouth. L almost choked on it, but immediately regained his composure. L tried his best to move away, but Beyond kept him there, moving him forward and backwards on his length. The taste of blood engulfed his mouth. L tried to use his hands to push away, but they failed on him and stayed on the ground as Beyond made L take him whole.

"Mmf!" L almost choked again, his mouth burning.

"Good boy…" Beyond took his cock out of L's mouth and dropped L onto the ground again, his head painfully hitting against the hard floor. "I'll see you later, my cute brother…"

L stayed in that position as he listened to Beyond. It sounded like he was zipping up his pants and getting up. L didn't move an inch. He just closed his eyes, his thoughts finally catching up to his body. He felt tired. His eyelids felt heavy and his muscles refused to move anymore. The burning in his body died down and he was left cold, but he was still in pure pain around his waist and below. L's throat burned with rage, though. It was sore and begged for him not to talk. And he listened to it and stayed as quiet as a mouse. His last tears went over his nose and dripped onto the ground in front of him. He was at least grateful the 5 hours of hell were finally over. He could now rest in peace.

Beyond gave one last look at his twin brother. L was just lying there lifelessly. His eyes were closed and his hands were balled into fists. The computer that was still blinking with life poured flashing lights onto L's face and hair. Beyond could now hear the TV. It was an anchorwoman talking about the latest news and headlines. Besides that, it was very silent.

Beyond stared at L's face for one last time, then he spun around and opened the creaking apartment door.

"It'd be a pity to kill you one day..," Beyond said to himself, his gaze dropping sadly. He slowly tip-toed out of the small room and let the door creak slowly behind him.

L could've sworn he saw Beyond crying, but it was hard to tell because his own vision was blurred up.

"Beyond…"


	5. Control

**Sorry for the long wait. D: I got sick and had A LOT of work to do at school. Please enjoy?**

**A little bit of LXLight in these later chapters, so if you don't like that, sorry, but it goes along with my plot. (Evil laugh)**

**Anyway, read your heart out! :D**

The dark, swirling clouds overhead reflected Light Yagami's mood that gloomy evening as he watched a thug attempt to take a purse from a woman's grasp.

Light's unemotional expression gave away nothing towards his feelings as he pretended to read a porn magazine inside a gas station store. The crime he was witnessing was brewing right outside the glass window of the Smart Shop Stop, causing his blood to boil with raging anger.

"Stop! Please!" The women shouted as she pulled onto her purse desperately. Her shaky hands and wrinkled face gave enough evidence that she was old and weak, exactly why that thug chose her as a prey.

The gas station was vacant and quiet, giving the mass thief more than enough reason to attack her at this moment.

"Thief's like you make me sick." Light Yagami said to himself as he glared the thug down. His face was covered in a black stocking and his giant hands were in black leather gloves.

"Someone! Help!" The women shouted again.

Light smiled to himself. Even though he didn't know the thief's name or face, he knew the man behind the cash registers name and face.

In one, swift motion, Light pulled out a folded Death Note from his back pocket, opened it to a new page, took out a pen, and wrote the cashier's name in perfect English. Beside the man's name, he wrote down, "He gets hit by a swerving truck."

Light tried to hide his happy grin as he counted down from 40 on his watch. Once it reached 30 seconds, Light left the gas station and stood nearby the thug struggling to get the woman's purse.

At the top of his lungs, he pointed at the street and shouted, "The cops!"

The thug quickly dropped the ladies purse and made a run for it, getting right into the way of the oncoming swirling truck going straight for the gas station. The old lady screamed, and right before her eyes, the truck collided with the thug and the cashier as quickly as it came.

Light did his best Oscar-worthy scream as he collided with the cement ground, covering his head from the oncoming sharp pieces of glass hurling everywhere. He knew he was going to be questioned on what happened, but they would never catch him. His master plan was set in motion.

XXXX

His skin burned. It burned with violation. Pain. Worry. The painful stinging feeling never receded no matter how hard L scrubbed his pale skin raw. He spent long hours in the shower and not enough time tracking down Kira, not like him.

L shut off the shower nozzle and stepped out of the tub, his skin pink from being rubbed with cloth too hard. The bags under his raccoon like eyes were blacker and looked worse than usual, giving evidence that he hadn't been having a good time the past few days.  
"L, are you alright?" Nears face appeared onto L's computer, the webcam application activated. L shuffled towards the computer, his towel around his waist and another towel on top of his wet jet black hair. He had the usual 'I hate my life' look planted on his face, but Near knew behind that he was a genius ready to make his move.

"I've never been better." L's voice sounded sore and worn out. He started to pat his damp hair with his white towel as he listened to Near.

"What did Beyond-"

"I'm fine, Near." L began to glare at the computer screen.

Near sighed. "You were always like this. Are you sure I shouldn't send pe-"

"Near." L had a hint of warning in his voice. "I told you, I'm fine." He closed his eyes and pushed his fingers through his tangled hair.

"Of course." Near coughed. "Oh, yes, I have some more files of some killings that went on around Tokyo. I'll scan and send them to you immediately."

"Send it to me in 30 minutes. I'm getting some food." L stood up and made his way to his bedroom to get dressed.

"Get food?" Near chuckled. "You mean get donuts. Alright, I'll give you 45 minutes." He wanted to question L on why he wanted to eat at a time like this, but he thought it was best to let L do as he pleases. Especially after what happened to him a few days ago.  
L didn't bother to reply as he closed the door to his bedroom and began to dress into his usual outfit-a white shirt and denim jeans.

XXXX

"Misa Misa wants to help, too!" An overexcited Lolita blonde pounded the table with her fists and pouted.

Light Yagami closed his eyes and pressed the coffee cup pressed against his naturally red thin lips. "Don't act so stupid in Dunkin' Donuts, Misa. Sit down."

Misa studied the boy's perfectly handsome face as she lowered herself to the metal seat and crossed her legs. "But, Light-Kun..."

Light opened his eyes, his small smile stopping nearby girls in mid sentence. He was the definition of a male model. He had just-wonderfully-slanted eyes, long elegant eyelashes, perfectly arched eyebrows, a ski slope nose that looked as if he had nose surgery, and the most magnificently neat auburn hair that always looked good, even first thing in the morning. He was the kind of young adult that no one wanted to get mad because he looked so beautiful and would be a pity to see upset or troubled.

"I can do this part by myself. I don't need help." Light explained. "Everything is working out perfectly so far."

Misa pretended to be interested in smoothing her red and black checkered mini skirt; anything to buy time than having to fight her opinions with Light's logic.

"Ew!" A nearby girl sitting at a table whispered to another. "Look at that ugly man!"

The other girl made a disgusted face. "OMG, he looks like a criminal or homeless person or something!"

Light followed the girls' eyes to a man with spiky jet black hair and impossibly pale skin that just entered the store. He looked like he hadn't had any sleep for ages and seemed to not care how people looked at him.

"May I have a dozen glazed donuts, please?" The troubled looking man scratched his messy hair and scratched the back of his left leg with his toes at the same time.

The lady behind the counter stared wide eyed at him, but obeyed and packed 12 donuts in a Dunkin' Donuts box. "That'll be 800 Yen."

The troubled looking man took out his wallet from his back pocket and searched through it. He sighed and slowly blinked his gray eyes.

"Do you take American currency? I forgot to exchange." the TL man asked.

The fat cashier slowly shook her head, still staring him down with a frightened look on her face.

"Damn it." The TL man sighed.

Misa stared disgustingly at the TL man. "Ew, he looks nasty! Don't you think so, Light-Kun?" She met Light's beautiful eyes and smiled.

Light set down his cup of coffee and stood up.

"Light-Kun?" Misa watched as Light made his way over to the TL man and take out his wallet. "LIGHT-KUN!?"

"Here you go." Light handed the fat cashier 800 Yen with a breathtakingly perfect smile. The cashier giggled nervously and put the money in the cash register after handing the TL man his box of donuts.

The TL man set his raccoon-like eyes on Light with a unphased stare. "...Do you take American currency?"

Light chuckled at his question, his super straight teeth revealing itself. "There's no need. Come; sit down." He gestured to Misa's table.

The TL man smiled respectively and sat down at the 3 person circular table with his donuts in his lap.

Misa shifted her chair away from the man, but he seemed not to care, he just smiled like it was a compliment.

"Light-Kun...!" Misa whined and stomped her feet.

Light ignored her and gracefully sat down and cross his legs. "What's your name?" He looked at the pale man's calm face and smiled sweetly.

"Just call me L." The man replied. "And your's is Light, correct?"

Light took a sip of his coffee, and then set it down. "Yes, Light. Light Yagami."

L's pupils grew thin as if he just remembered something by Light stating his full name. "You mean Cheif Yagami's son?"

Light's soft face curled into a knowing smile. "Why, yes. How do you know that?"

"I'm sure everyone knows the leader of the police station." L opened his box of donuts and took out a glazed donut. He re-closed the box.

Light rushed his slim fingers through his glossy hair, but it went right back into place and bounced a little before resting back into place. "I guess, but no one really acknowledges me since I'm only his son."

L studied Light's wonderful smile, bright eyes, and curling red lips. "I'll acknowledge you."

"Really?" Light smiled and leaned on the table with his elbows on the table and his chin in the palm of his hands.

"Really." L confirmed with a small smile. Both stared and studied each other with seductive grins and twinkling eyes before Misa cleared her throat loudly.

"Ech-em! Misa is here, too, you know!" Misa grumbled and crossed her arms across her B cups.

"Oh, sorry, Misa-Chan." L looked in the blonde's direction and smiled.

"Not you!" Misa snorted and looked away from him quickly. "I meant Light-Kun!"

Light rolled his beautiful eyes and met Misa's eyes. "Yes?"

Misa got up and grabbed her purse. "I'm leaving! Have fun with this weird homeless man!" She quickly left the store before anyone had time to reply to her rude comment.  
"Please excuse her; she has no control over her actions." Light smiled politely on Misa's behalf and playfully fanned her away with his slim, elegant fingers.

L set his gaze on Light's coffee cup, his smile fading quicker than his appetite for sugary sweets. "No control over actions, huh? We must be alike."

"Did you say something?" Light slightly tilted his head to the right and blinked a couple of times, his long eyelashes dancing. To girls nearby, he seemed like a beautiful fawn ready to take home, but to L, he just faded in with the rest of the background. His thoughts seemed stuck on the past, and the past consisted on Beyond Birthday and the moves he made over the past years.

"No, it's nothing." L raised his gaze to Light, but looked behind the young boy once he caught his reflection in the Dunkin' Donuts mirror. He saw himself hunched over, looking slightly uncomfortable, and a tired gaze planted onto his face. Just like Beyond. Beyond. Why was he cursed to look just like the horrible man who has violated him? They acted almost the same, quirks-wise, but other wise they were both completely different people. But, just like L, Beyond had the mind of a Harvard graduate. That's what made him dangerous. His ability to fool and sneak around using a maze of master plans and logic. Beyond probably knew he was going to spend some time in jail, but didn't mind because that was the whole point. Maybe all of this was leading somewhere, and L was just falling into the trap, unable to climb back up to safety. Maybe-

"Are you alright? Maybe you need some sleep." Light smiled gently at L, snapping him out of his train of thoughts. His eyes twinkled with concern and understanding. L wished he could be just as comfortable as Light, but knew that was never going to happen, so why hope?

"Maybe I do..." L scratched his head and sighed. "Thank you for inviting me to sit, but I must be going."

"Anytime, L." Light slid a piece of paper towards L's side of the table with a sly smile. "Incase you just want to talk."

L slowly pried the paper from Light's gentle grip and unfolded the paper. 7 digits that made L's heartbeat speed up were written in perfect Japanese onto it.

"Thank you. I'll call." L placed the paper in his back denim jeans pocket and smiled graciously at the College student.

"Thank you. My house gets lonely sometimes." Light stood up and gave L a fast seductive grin before leaving the store gracefully with his chin up and his beautiful eyes forward.

An invisible force seemed to pull L to follow Light, but L knew better than to obey. He had more self control and common sense than that. Instead, he exhaled sharply through his nose and bit his tongue, the pain punishment for thinking naughty things.

XXXX

L finally kicked open his apartment door and stepped into the room, his computer still alive and blinking flashing lights onto the wooden floors. He noticed the door knob was a little loose, but didn't care all that much.

He carelessly threw the box of donuts nearby his computer and closed and locked the door behind him. L shuffled over to his white computer and sat down with his knees to his chest in front of it. Even though he knew he should be paying all of his attention to the Kira case, his mind kept creeping back to Light Yagami and what he was doing.  
"L, are you there?" Near's face appeared on L's screen almost immediately.  
L pressed his thumb against his bottom lip. "Yes, I am. What is it?"

Near sighed and then glared at L, daggers coming out of the computer screen and stabbing L's eyeballs. "Where were you?! You said you'd be here in 30 minutes! It's been 2 hours!"

L felt like smacking his forehead. Light Yagami and stupid Misa Misa took up all his time! How could he forget? How? How?

"I'm sorry, Near, I met someone and we had a little chat. I guess I got too carried away." L sighed. "Did you send the files?"

Near stared confused at L. "I did when it was supposed to 30 minutes later. Don't you have it?"

L looked around his computer desktop, but he found nothing new. "No, nothing's here."  
"But," Near started typing frantically on his computer. "Right here it says that I sent the papers at 5:32 P.M exactly. And then at 5:46 P.M you accepted it. I tried to webcam you at 5:50 P.M after I saw that it was accepted, but you were gone. I assumed you left again." Near met L's eyes again. "That was you, correct?"

"No." It scared L to not know what was going on, but what was he supposed to do? Lie to Near?

"How did Beyond get into the apartment the day he raped you, L?" Near asked slowly and carefully after thinking hard about it.

L pressed his thumb in between his lips and looked at the roof in thought. "That's easy, he used a screwdriver and loosened the doorknob..." He trailed off, his eyes widening with every passing thought.

"....Damn it."


	6. Kira

"May I help you?" A cashier asked one day near midnight once she heard the sound of the store bell ringing, telling her someone has entered. They usually had no business in the small store, since it was in the middle of the city, giving customers more choices rather than to settle on a rundown store in the middle of paradise.

"Yes, you may." A deep voice replied. "May I buy 5 4 by 5 planks and…" The man was out of view because he seemed to be browsing the isles with full concentration. "And, 6 coil ropes. The toughest you can find, please."

"Of course. I'll be right back." The lady gladly went in the back room to retrieve the requested items, the revolving door spinning a few times before stopping.

After a few minutes of searching, the lady came back out with the items in a black bag and handed it to the man once he turned the corner and revealed himself.

"That'll be 800 Yen, please." The lady smiled sweetly at the man, despite how creepy he looked. She let her eyes fall to his dark red raccoon-like eyes, plain white shirt, and light baggy denim jeans.

The man handed her the money without a problem, grabbed the bag, and left the store as quick as he came.

"Why would anyone want only 5 planks and 6 ropes?" The lady asked herself, and then shook her head. "Probably kinky sex or something." She left from behind the desk and turned the open sign to closed, and then noticed the cameras were buzzing. She sighed. "Why do they always do that? Oh well, it's not like anybody's stealing from here."  
She walked down the isles to examine the merchandise like everyday, but noticed the floors were covered in some weird liquid. "What's this?" She examined the juice, but couldn't recognize it.

And then she felt something dripping down her back and in her hair. When she looked up she noticed the building was leaking the same weird liquid she found on the ground. She raised her hands over her head, some of it dripping onto the palm of her hands. She then looked at it and sniffed it. As soon as she caught one whiff of it, her whole body froze. Her pupils grew smaller and smaller.

"What the-" Before she could finish, the whole place suddenly caught on fire. The fire quickly followed the line of liquid, and then caught onto her legs. She screamed, but her screams were devoured in the sounds of the burning flames traveling up her spine and onto her hair and face.

She danced wildly and contorted her body, anything to get the flames off of her, but nothing worked, and she fell to the ground in a heap of burnt skin and hair, the fire devouring her as quickly as it came.

XXXX

"Thank you for inviting me for dinner." L smiled politely as he kicked off his dirty white sneakers in front of the doorstep before he traveled inside Light Yagami's home. He knew well dinner was over a long time ago, since it was 10:30 P.M, but Light had insisted he came anyway, filling L's stomach with a weird twisting feeling.  
"It's not really dinner, L." Light laughed openly at L's assumption. "It's almost midnight. I had a lot to do, and no time to eat, so I thought you could come over and do something with me."

_Do something with me._

L shook his head from the terrible thought. He would never do that with Light even if Light begged him. Right? Right!

L closed the front door behind him once he made his way inside the comfy house. The smell of sweets filled L's nostrils, giving the home a welcoming feeling.  
"It's really alright." L forced a happy smile, even though he knew he should be paying attention to the Kira Case. But who wouldn't accept when a beautiful boy asks you to come over to do something?

"I made some cake. Would you like some?" Light smiled kindly as he led L into the kitchen. It was small, but lovely.

"Of course. Thank you for asking." L's dark grey eyes immediately set itself onto the two round cakes sitting on the marble countertops. He put his grey eyes back on Light's warm chocolate ones and pointed to the cakes with his mouth slightly open and widened his eyes innocently, silently asking permission to dig in.

Light tilted his head very slightly to the right, put his hands behind his back, and nodded with a bright smile on his face, eager to see how his cake tasted.

L casually made his way over to the cake and picked up the knife that was placed on top of it. He cut 1 giant slice from the strawberry cake and another from the chocolate cake. After that, he put the slices on a plastic plate, picked it up, and sat down at one of the kitchen stools to eat.

"Thank you, Yagami-Kun." L gave Light a warm smile. "May I have a fork?"

Light opened one of the wooden drawers and took out a silver fork and tossed it at L, who skillfully caught it between two fingers and positioned it over the strawberry cake.

Light sat down next to L and stared at his own fingers as he spoke. "L, where do you work?"

L stuffed a small piece of cake in his mouth and chewed. "I don't work."

Light turned a confused gaze on L, his eyes twinkling with curiosity. "Why not?"

L stuffed another piece of cake in his mouth. And then another. Lying to Light was kind of hard, but no one could know that his was the three biggest detectives in the world.  
"I want to be a detective, like L." L lied between his teeth. His stomach churned and all of a sudden his appetite was gone.

"Is that why you asked me to call you L the detective?" Light chuckled as if it were a wonderful memory. "You must really praise L. But, who doesn't?" Light lied back.

"Yeah…" L forced another chunk of strawberry cake down his throat and stabbed at it in his mouth with the fork. Both fumbled uncomfortably in their seats, trying to bite their tongues and hold back the urge to tell the truth.

"Let's go upstairs to my room. I have something to share with you." Light stood up and sighed. He smiled sweetly at L.

Light, looking more delicious than two slices of cake, caused L to get up and follow him up the stairs to his bedroom.

_Bedroom. ___

_Bedroom. ___

_Bedroom._

L felt his world dizzying as he followed Light up the creaky wooden stairs. Obviously, Light's room was dead ahead. L knew that he would immediately be in the danger zone if he stepped into that bedroom, but he doubted Light would pull anything on him.

But, the smile Light gave him when they entered his room told L otherwise. The detective knew he didn't have a lot of experience with dating at all, because he'd never dated before, but Light's glowing face as he closed the door behind him made L feel like he knew what was coming. The awkward is-he-going-to-kiss-me feeling that couples usually get on their first date was spinning in L's stomach.

Light sat down on his bed and patted the empty spot beside him, motioning for L to sit down. L slowly and carefully obeyed and sat down on the spot. The bed was obviously a water bed, because L felt himself sink down onto the spot as soon as his weight hit it.

"What was it you wanted to tell me?" L asked nervously, his fingertips lightly tapping the bed sheets to distract himself from the nerve racking position he pulled himself into.

"Well..." Light looked at his thighs and sighed. "You can keep secrets, right? No matter how big they are." His warm chocolate eyes placed itself on L's face as he spoke.

L felt hypnotized by Light's amazingly good looks. He never knew a man can look so....perfect to him. He always thought he liked no sex. He never did have an attraction for anybody. But now...Looking at Light made dots flash in front of his eyes.

L was so into Light's beautiful face that he didn't feel someone pushing him backwards onto the bed and begin to pull of his leather belt. It was until a cold draft flew between his legs did L know that Light was the one pulling off his clothes, hovering over him with lust in his eyes.

"Y-Yagami-kun?" Light snapped back into reality quickly as he felt cold fingers wrapping around his length. He shot up in bed, but Light pushed him back down.

"Please, L. I need this. I need you." Light whispered huskily into L's ear as he began to nibble on his ear lobe.

L felt his whole body going hot once Light began to move his hand up and down L's length, skillfully rubbing his twitching head with his thumb, and then moving back down.

What made L go crazy was Light's warm tongue pressing against his cock, licking up and down as if it were a lollipop. He tried his best to choke back his moans, but it was a failed attempt as soon as Light took all of his cock into his mouth and began to suck.

L immediately grabbed onto Light's shoulders, threw his head back, and let out a loud moan of approval. He squirmed and kicked his legs as Light bobbed his head, taking him down his throat over and over again.

The memory of Beyond raping L that one night popped up into L's head as he held tightly onto Light's silky soft hair. He never wanted to feel something like that pain again, and he had a feeling that if Light went into him, he'd feel it all over again. If that was what sex felt like, L never wanted to do it again.

As much as L wanted release, he couldn't let Light continue. He didn't want this to escalate that it got so bad as to his ass hurting again. It took all his will power and strength to push Light's head back away from his penis. Once he did, he grabbed his discarded pants and underwear and quickly pulled them on.

"I can't do this, Light.." L gasped, still out of breath. Light opened his mouth to protest, but L didn't want to hear it. He rushed out of the room before Light could question him.  
The pitter patter of feet behind him told L that Light was close behind, which made him run faster. He kicked the front door open and rushed down the street, hiding behind random poles and bushes to lose Light.

"L!" Light rushed out the house and desperately looked around the lot. He didn't want his last impression to be a whore-ish one. He couldn't let L think he was just after sex; that would ruin his world.

Light listened in the dark for any signs of anyone out there, but all he heard was the neighbors dog barking crazily. He pushed his fingers through his hair and sighed heavily, a troubled look onto his face.

"L..." Light whispered sadly to himself as he turned around to return to his empty home.  
"What's wrong? I'm right here." A deep voice behind him replied. Light's face

immediately lit up as he turned and met with a hunched over awkward looking man with spiky jet black hair. Except, his hair was now covering his eyes, damp with...water? Must be sweat from running.

"Oh God, thank you. You came back." Light smiled sweetly at L and rushed over to pull him into a warm hug.

"I'm really, really sorry about that, L. I'll never do it again, I swear." Light breathed onto L's pale neck as he spoke. He squeezed the man tighter, and noticed he smelt like gasoline. But, he didn't mind too much, at least he was back.

L hugged him back, smiling ear to ear. "It's really okay. I'm sorry for running." He said into his ear.

Light pulled L's hair back and smiled at him, but then look confused. "I never knew you had red eyes. Maybe I have to look closer next time."

"It's only red in the light." L smiled at him, his dark red eyes looking darker suddenly.  
"Alright, I need to tell you what I wanted to tell you before." Light sighed, looked at L's neck, and then back at his face, a determined look replacing the sad one. "Are you ready?"

"...I'm ready." L nodded slightly, trying his best to look completely innocent.

"Okay..." Light sighed heavily again, and then went to L's ear. "I'm....I'm..."

"Yes?" L urged, attempting not to sound annoyed.

"I'm....Kira."

And then suddenly L's eyes went darker once again. "Light?" He asked.

"Yes, L?"

"Let me make a deal with you."

XXXXXXXX

L finally arrived home, sweaty and sore. His computer was still on, blinking different colored lights every few seconds. He still felt that the doorknob was shaky, reminding him that he had to talk to Beyond about those stolen files. And he needed to get the door fixed before Beyond came back, crazier than before.

L took a long, cold shower, attempting to take the dirty thoughts of Light sucking him off out of his mind. He needed to forget about Light and worry about what's important; the Kira case. And he won't rest until he found out who Kira really was.

His shower lasted 1 hour as he tried his hardest to get the weird afterglow tingly feeling from happening. He scrubbed his skin pink once he finally got out, not fully satisfied. But, his pruney fingers told him it was time to get back to work and not worry about silly little things.

'YOU HAVE ONE NEW MESSAGE' was on L's screen once he settled down fully clothed in front of his computer. Before clicking onto it, L pulled his knees to his chest with one hand, and bit his thumb finger nail with the other.

L slowly grabbed the mouse and pressed onto the link, scared of what he might read. Usually when he's sent messages, it's important. Like the night Near sent him the message to run, and then Beyond came for him. He hoped to God this wasn't the same thing happening all over again. He hoped that was the first and last time he'd be raped, and whispered it over and over again to himself until he started to believe it.

Once he clicked on the message, the subject that popped up to him was, 'HI, L. IT'S LIGHT.' L was immediately suspicious, because he'd never given Light his e-mail, phone number, address, nothing. He knew he had to be cautious.

He opened the subject and scanned the message, his eyes widening with every word.

_Hi, L. This is Light Yagami. Your brother, Beyond Birthday, has kidnapped me and took me to the old warehouse on Akasaka road. He tied me up and took me there, saying he wanted to make a deal with you and then you could have me. He said not to bring any cops, because I'll be dead before you know it. And, if you don't follow with the deal he'll preach to you, then I'll die too. Please make the right choice and keep me alive! ): ___

_I love you, __  
__Light Yagami._

"...Damn it."


	7. Beyond Birthday

"Alright, I'm here." L Lawliet said with shaky hands as he pushed open the badly painted red warehouse doors. It creaked with every sudden movement and slammed loudly behind the awkward looking man, telling him that he won't be leaving anytime soon.  
And then he saw him. Beyond Birthday. His enemy and twin brother. He looked calm, as usual. He was hunched over, as always, with his hands stuffed into his denim jean pockets, a sly grin curling at the ends of his pink lips.

"You actually care for Light-O that badly?" Beyond raised his eyebrow in fake amazement and slowly revealed his straight, white teeth. "Oh, well," Beyond said with a shrug.

L kept his distance, staying nearby the door. Light was no where in sight in the giant crate-infested building. But, L pushed his thoughts from that topic and to an unrelated one that involved his abused nostrils. Damn, the place stunk of trash and the sewers mixed into one nauseating aroma.

L calmly closed his eyes and pushed his hands into his denim jeans to stay warm. The place was, like, -20 degrees. "I don't want anyone to be involved in this but me. I'm sick and tired of your lame tricks."  
Beyond chocked back a throaty laugh with a small snort. He rocked back and forth on his plain white sneakers. "My 'lame tricks'? God, you get funnier and funnier everyday."  
L dismissed Beyond's comment with an eye roll and set his raccoon eyes on his brothers sneakers. They were spotless and plain white; the same exact kind of sneakers Mello wore when they were kids, except his was in a bigger size. Was Beyond trying to set him off? What did that express? Is Beyond trying to set a point? L's mind twisted and turned for a simple explanation as he slowly set his eyes back on Beyond's joyful face.

"Do you like my new sneakers?" Beyond pulled his hands out of his jeans and raised them tada style beside his stomach. His voice echoed in the warehouse and bounced against L's eardrums. He didn't like this place already. L secretly wondered if he led himself into a trap.  
Beyond looked down at his Sketchers and twisted them onto the cold dirty floors, causing a squeaking sound to erupt from the fabric rubbing against the ground. "I bought them yesterday. They match Mello's perfectly, don't they?"

"Don't bring Mello into this. Just state what you want and let me have Light." L snapped. He felt himself losing control just by Beyond letting that precious name out of his dark rep lips.  
Beyond sent a happy grin L's way, pissing him off even more than before. "I can't say _Mello_? _Mello_!? His name brings nothing back to me. His was just a bitchy brat practically begging to be fucked and killed. Just remember his face. His was a pretty little girl, wasn't he?"

"Shut up, Beyond." L said calmly, even though inside, his rage was filling up in his chest like a balloon.  
"Mello was a worthless piece of shit, L. He was fucking with Matt every night. I could hear them everytime I passed. And Matt was calling _your_ name." Beyond let out a short throaty chuckle. "What a whore, huh? The worst thing that could ever live."  
It was lies. All of it was lies. L would never believe that Mello would do _anything_ with a_boy_. Mello used to make jokes about them all the time. He would call someone a fag when he was playfully angry with them. And Matt...He was never that type of person. Everyone in the Wammy House knew he was the striaghtest kid there. Mello....and Matt? Nononono, never.

"I'm sick of your lying, too. Just stop. I'll never believe you." L balled his hands into a fist so hard that his knuckles turned white.  
Beyond threw his head back and laughed louder than before. Damn, did he have mental issues. L couldn't believe that they came from the same womb.

Beyond tossed his head forward, rock star style with his (wet?) jet black hair bouncing in front of his face. He flipped his hair back as he snapped his head back up, a surprised but overjoyed grin planted on his face. "Really!? You're sick of my _lying_? When did I ever lie to you, Lawlipop? When? When? Whenwhenwhenwhenwhen!? That's the funniest thing you've ever said. God, I'm lovin' you more and more each day." He was now crouched over with his hands on his thighs to keep himself up so he can stare into L's dark grey eyes, laughing hysterically as he did so.

L held his stare while he desperately searched him mind for a single memory of Beyond telling a fib straight through his gritted teeth. No matter how hard he attempted to pull up one like a file on the computer, his search was useless. And that killed him more than Beyond's sick nickname he just gave him.  
"Exactly. I've never lied to you." Beyond wiped a tear from his cheek from laughing so hard and stood back up, back into his hunched position. "Now, where was I?" He looked up at the ceiling, lost in thought, his red eyes twinkling playfully. How badly L longed to punch the daylights out of this mentally unstable murderer. But, he held back, taking in a deep breath in a failed attempt to calm his rattled nerves.

"Ahhhh," Beyond lifted his finger and set his dark red raccoon eyes back on L's unemotional face. "Yes, yes, that's where I was. Mello was a whore that longed for Matt and Matt was a hopeless romantic that longed for your touch. That's pretty much what I'm trying to say."  
L bit his bottom lip and urged himself to be calm and stay quiet, but it was hard. Beyond was silent, watching L's actions carefully. The unbearable silence made L's eardrums buzz and hum. If he ever allowed himself to talk, that would be the end of his sanity. L knew that very well, so he tried everything he could to just let Beyond speak. But, Beyond didn't talk-not once. He just searched L's face which seemed to last a lifetime.

Beyond pulled up a crate from behind him and settled on it, placing his hands on his thighs and leaning forward. "We're all screwed up, y'know. Mello, Matt, Me-even you. We all something terribly wrong going on in our heads." Beyond pointed to his head as if his hands was a gun and turned his pointed index finger in a circular motion. "We all need some guidance. Our heads were bumped from when we were born. When Dad died, Mom was left with us. And you know what she did?"

Beyond stopped for a while, as if L was supposed to answer, but continued after 3 seconds. "Exactly. She threw us in the Wammy House and killed herself." He formed his hand as if he were holding a knife and pretended to slice his wrist. "Yup. Sliced her wrist. I heard she was bleeding everywhere, and you know how Mom liked to be clean. Kinda unusual to me to see that house so dirty with the color red. Red. Her-and my-favorite color. I guess that's how I became so twisted. I fell in love with ya the first time I placed my eyes on you." Beyond closed his eyes and slowly shook his head, as if going back to the memory. "You were beautiful, and I wanted you all to myself, so I did anything I could. I hated Mello for being so weak despite of how he carried himself. He let Matt abuse him like that. I hated Matt for liking you, but being weak, also. He never confessed to you, and that proved to him that he was a sad excuse of a living being. I promised myself that only the strong can have your heart. I promised to myself that day when I killed Mello that I'll be the only one you loved. I'd kill everyone close to you, so that I'd be the only one you had left. The only one. And, I'm keeping that promise." Beyond opened his eyes and stood up, rubbing his hands together as if he were trying to stay warm.

"So, this is what I want from you." Beyond kicked the crate down. Out spilled wooden planks, ropes, gas containers, matches, lighters, collars, whips, vibrators, gags, and strawberry jam. Beyond stuffed his hands in his denim pockets and sighed, pulling one hand out to scratch the back of his head as he closed his eyes. He looked tired and worn out. "You have a long night ahead of you, Lawliet."  
L studied the contents that were recently thrown onto the floor. He choked back his fear, but already felt his face moving his emotion from calm to frightened. Shouldn't he have known that this was going to happen again? How could he be so stupid? How could he have thought that that was the first and last time he'd be raped? Why? Why?  
"It was easy to get Light to agree to this, you know. He really wanted you to have sex with him. What a weak whore. So," Beyond looked deep into L's eyes. "I gave it to him. Using all of this."

L felt his body go into shock and his chest tighten. Beyond used all of this....on Light!? The Light Yagami he knew? Nonono, this couldn't have been possible. But, Beyond never lies...  
"Why?" L stared back into Beyond's eyes. "How could you do that?"  
Beyond scratched the back of his head again and winced, not looking phased by L's reaction at all.  
"The whore was begging for it," Beyond let in a deep breath. "And, God, I couldn't just leave him there. He was practically on his knees already pulling off my pants. I wish you were just like him. Easy to fuck. The kid moaned like a whore. Even when I dripped candle wax on him and burned his skin with matches. He was squirming and moaning and shouting for more the whole time. And that's when it hit me." Beyond kept a unemotional face as he peeked at L. "It struck me that he was just. Like. You."

L felt shocked, but he didn't exactly know why. "Like me? That's nothing like me."  
Beyond continued to scratch his head and winced with his eyes closed. "That's the problem with you. The problem with Mello was that he was a whore that longed for Matt. The problem with Matt was that he longed for you and used Mello, the closest thing to you. The problem with me is that I love you more than a twin brother should and, hey, I'm nuts. Even I can agree with that." Beyond opened his eyes and met L's again.

"But, the problem with you is that you have a strong liking for pain. How do I know this? The night I took you. You were hard and twitching almost the whole time, even though you were screaming and groaning and begging me to stop with all your might. Face it, L, you love me, too. You want to hate me, but you can't bring yourself to. And I love that about you. God, L, you're so enticing. You're so fuckable. Everything about you makes me want you more and more. You don't know how....crazy you make me."

L didn't know if he could handle all this information that Beyond collected. How long was he expecting to keep it in? L wondered if Beyond was more of a threat than he made himself to be. He studied Beyond's face for anything. Any emotion at all that curved towards his deepest inner feelings and thoughts. But, Beyond gave nothing away. He was just scratching away at the back of his head and grimacing as if he didn't say anything that got L's brain twirling almost immediately from thinking. And that's what pissed him off. How he couldn't understand his brother at all. He couldn't make out a personality. Sure, he seemed mentally unstable and definitely nuts, but when he talked like this, he made L turn a new corner. See him from a different light. L couldn't understand why he couldn't be more like Beyond, intelligence wise, and stop being in so much denial with his feelings. Maybe he did like pain, maybe he didn't. L kept telling himself he didn't so many times that he didn't know what to believe anymore. It was all just too hard. Even for his mind.

"So, here's what I decided to do." Beyond sat back down on the overturned crate and sighed as if he were bored. "I decided to use all of this on you. After that, you can have Light back. I don't need to kill him right now. If you don't obey, then he will die. And if the cops come, Light will already be dead. Don't fuck with me." Beyond stood up and rubbed his tired, red eyes and yawned.  
L bit his bottom lip, wanting so badly to call this off, but he knew he couldn't. Someone's life was on the line. Someone innocent. So, he made his way to Beyond, and kept his eyes on Beyond's.  
"Fine. But, leave him alone after this." L studied Beyond's face for any joyful smile, _anything_. But, Beyond looked tired, bored, and...sad? Beyond was looking human.  
"Let the games begin." Beyond sighed, and then pulled out a dagger back his back pocket. "Turn around."  
And L obeyed.


	8. Light Yagami

**Sorry for the super long wait! I had plenty of stuff to do and I needed to do some more planning. The next chapter will come soon enough! **

**Hugs and kisses~**

_XXXXX_

_L… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to do any of this to you… I was promised love… And this is what I got… L… Please don't be upset…_

Light Yagami awoken on a Queen sized mattress. The feathery duvet that wrapped around his sore body like a sushi wrap set his skin on fire as it rubbed against it with every movement. He felt restrained and it was the most uncomfortable feeling he has ever witnessed.

His chocolate eyes scanned the dark room. Voodoo dolls with stings connecting them to the black-painted roof hung around the wooden canopy bed. The blinds barely let in any light, but a few spilled onto the tan carpet and Lolita dresses lying on the ground. He immediately knew it was Misa's room. But… How did she find out where he was? Is she unharmed? Did Beyond take her? Who the hell helped her carry him here? Was it L?

Light shook his head crazily, and like an etch and sketch, erased the messed up thoughts from his head. L couldn't have helped her. The plan was for L… L!

Light shot up in bed, but his pounding headache and aching body sent him straight back down onto the soft mattress. "Owowow…" He whispered to himself, holding his pounding headache without a care for messing up his beautiful locks.

"Liiiiggghhhhtttt!" Misa kicked open the door with her deathly black pumps. She had pills in one hand and soup with a glass of water in another. Why did things have to get worse?

"Why are you so loud?" Light strained to speak. His throat felt on fire with every word he said, so he made a mental note to put talking to a minimum.

"Sorry, Light." Misa giggled and bit her tongue for punishment. She avoided the piles of Lolita clothes lying on the ground in a pathetic heap to get to Light's bed side. "Sit up!"

Light groaned. "I can't…" He eyes went straight to her smiling face. "Misa… How did you get me here?"

Misa placed the tray on his lap and dropped the pills into the glass of water. She took a spoon and stabbed at the pills into the water until they were all crushed up and seemed to disappear into the liquid. "I'll explain after you take care of that headache of yours. When you're done drinking, have some soup, and then I'll explain." She picked up the water and motioned it towards Light's hands.

Light struggled to sit up, ignoring his stubborn headache, and carefully took the glass from Misa's hands. The cold glass felt good against his burning skin. He put the rim of the glass to his lips and dipped it, sending the shining liquid into his mouth and down his throat.

Once he was done, he set the empty glass back onto the tray and sighed. "Now explain?"

Misa picked up a packet of crackers and began to open it. "You know how I devoted myself to you because you killed the man who killed my parents?"

Light stared blankly at her. "Yeah?"

"Well…" Misa looked at her bag of crackers and sighed. "I think me helping you is over."

Light felt his head spinning, adding on to the pain of his headache. He didn't understand where this was coming from. He stared at Misa bright blue eyes, begging for an explanation with his emotions, but she gave nothing away. Her eyes were still bright as ever.

"I was promised another life. With Beyond." Misa smiled with her eyes closed and giggled. "He said we could be together forever! Isn't that great?"

"What?" Light stared wide eyed at Misa, wondering why the hell she would want to be with the man who raped and left him in that dark warehouse. "You're not explaining anything!"

"There's no need to explain anything. I listen to Beyond now." Misa stood up and smiled down at Light. "Enjoy yourself in the afterlife, Light Yagami." Misa smiled cruelly suddenly, her eyes dark and her lips wide. Light saw something he never saw in Misa before as his vision blurred and his heartbeat decreased. He saw pure hatred, anger, and longing.

"Beyond told me to hate the weak." Misa said as she gently placed the dying boy on his back onto the bed. "He told me to get rid of them all; all of the weak people in my life."

Light opened his mouth to speak, but blood came up his throat and dripped down his chin instead. His were so wide they looked as if they were about to shoot out of his eye sockets. He could no longer blink, nor breathe. His chest hurt so badly that it felt like they were about to implode.

"So that's why I'm going to follow through with his orders." Misa opened her bed drawer and pulled out a heavy looking shot gun. Light watched with his last pain filled breath as she put it to her head and smiled slightly, her eyes filling with depression.

"I'm… Going to… Kill… The weak…" Tears spilled down Misa's cheeks as she continued to force her gentle smile. "40 seconds are up, Light Yagami. And so are both of our lives."

_Bam._

XXXXXX

"I read Light's e-mail and it said he was here! Give me Light!" Misa ran into the storeroom section of the red warehouse with desperation read in her eyes.

Beyond dropped L onto the ground and faced her with his dark red eyes. Misa widened her blue eyes and slowly looked down to a tied up and beaten L. His eyes were shielded with a black blindfold, there was a gag in his mouth, his wrists her tied behind his back with ropes, a bar with ropes on both sides wrapped around his thighs kept his legs spread, and his bruised and beaten body was completely exposed. Beyond was fully clothed and was hovering over his twin with a whip clutched in one of his hands.

"EWWW!!" Misa backed up to the wooden storage room door and covered her mouth. "I just want Light! Give him to me!"

"Who is Light to you, girl?" Beyond stood up, needles falling out of his pockets and onto the ground near the lifeless looking body.

"If Misa Amane _must_ tell you, Light is Misa's boss _and_ boyfriend!" Misa put her hands onto her hips and smiled proudly.

"Boss and boyfriend?" Beyond rubbed the back of his neck and rolled his shoulders, causing them to crack. Misa grimaced.

"Yes; boss and boyfriend!" Misa crossed her arms across her chest. "He avenged my parent's death by killing the man who killed them."

"Using the Death Note?" Beyond asked with wonder.

"How do you know about the-"

Beyond carried L into another room and closed the door tightly. He turned around and faced Misa again and grinned. "Light trusted me. I also know he's Kira."

Misa watched as Beyond pulled out a Death Note and waved it around. "Do you really want Light?"

"YES!" Misa held out her hands and wiggled her fingers. "Give him! What'd you do to him? Is he dead!?"

Beyond took out a pen from his back pocket and flipped open the Death Note. He began to write into it with a grin onto his face. "This is perfect. Just perfect."

"ARE YOU WRITING DOWN MISA'S NAME!?" Misa ran to Beyond and attempted to grab the book, but a kick to her stomach sent her flying to the ground and crying. Beyond continued to write for 5 more minutes and then dropped the pen to the ground.

Beyond closed the book and looked at his watch. "Good. Now, Misa you're doing a really big favor for me. Hopefully L will enjoy it, too." He sat down on a crate and continued to scan his watch with his dark red eyes.

"Misa… Doing a favor?" Misa clutched her stomach and sat up slowly, tears still in her eyes.

"Yes." Beyond looked up from his watch and smiled gently at her. "Good girl. Just 40 seconds…"

"_Yonjuu…_"

"_Sanjuu…"_

_"Nijuu…"_

_"Juu…"_

_"San…"_

_"Ni…"_

_"Ichi…"_

_Light Yagami- Drinks the water Misa hands to him._

_Misa Amane- Takes Light Yagami to her house, gives him soup, crackers, XX pills (Beyond Birthday gives it to her), and glass of water to drink/eat. She tells him how she will no longer work for him and how Beyond is her new leader and that she must kill the weak. __**Misa Amane shoots herself in the head as Light dies.**_

XXXXX

_"Be a good boy, L, and beg for it… Beg for all your worth… You don't want Light to die, do you? You don't? Then listen to me… Beg for me to come into you… Look at me and beg…"_

_"Please… Please come into me, Beyond Birthday…. I…. I need you…"_

_"What a good boy… Good boys like you get a prize… You want a prize… Don't you?"_

_"Yes… I… I want a prize… Beyond."_

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

The rain outside slowly picked up and spilled slightly into the cracks of the warehouse roof. The rain dropped with a steady beat onto L's bruises and cheek as he typed Near's number with shaky fingers into his phone. L knew he couldn't get home alone. He knew he wouldn't be able to make it. Everything hurt. Everything. The morning light that spilled into the warehouse hurt. The cold ground hurt. The phone held into his hand hurt. Even breathing hurt.

"This is Near." A small voice answered the phone.

"N-Near…" L breathed. "I… Need you to come… Get me…"

"L! You don't sound good at all! What's the address!?" Near shouted. "L?"

"Track… the call… Near…" L responded, despite his aching throat. L lost count of how many objects were stuffed down it during the past 10 hours of hell.

"Of course!" There was typing in the background, and then a short silence followed. "I'm on my way, L."

"Thank… You…" L hung up and dropped the phone to the ground. Burnt candles, whips, and bottle of strawberry jam were in his view as he studied the ground.

_"Do you want this, L? Do you want me in your mouth?"_

_"Please… I need you in my… Mouth… Beyond…"_

_"I can't hear you, L."_

_"Beyond… I need you in my mouth… Please…"_

_"That's much better. If you want it then come for it…"_

Words couldn't explain how sick L felt. He threw up so many times in his mouth, cried so many times in silence, begged to be left alone so many times… Yet his twin brother never gave up. He just kept coming back for him. He stuffed strawberry jam where it shouldn't be stuffed… He pushed objects up areas that shouldn't have objects be stuffed up… He basically made a complete fool of L. And now he was abandoned on the floors of this dirty warehouse to once again take care of himself and wallow in his own self pity.

_"Do you like it, L? Do you like me?"_

_"Yes… I do… Please… More…"_

_"That's a good boy… You get a prize…"_

_"AH! AAAH! Beyond! R-Right there! AH!"_

_"You sound so wonderful, L. I need more of you. Beg for me to go deeper… Harder…"_

_"Beyond… I-"_

"L! I'M HERE!"


	9. Escape

**Yeah, yeah, I'm back. Sorry for the long wait.**

_ "Can you please explain to us what had happened, Lawliet," A strong light shone in the young boy's eye balls, stinging like a knife through flesh. Or was that just the after math of seeing the living room like that; so bloody and gory?_

_ "She…" His voice started out raspy at first, but then gained in strength, only to a barely audible level. He swallowed hard before continuing, "She was… calling out my name…."_

_ The man paused for a moment-Lawliet didn't know what he was doing because he never bothered to look up into his face-and then coughed. "What was she saying, Lawliet?"_

_ The boy scowled. The man was speaking slowly and clearly to him as if he were an idiot or some psycho. It was very annoying. Lawliet slowly looked up at the man's chest. There was a badge on his left breast, stating his name and what police department he was from. Blue and red lights flashed all around him, men talking loudly into walkie-talkies and the neighborhood mother's crying filling his ear drums. _

_ Pulling his knees up to his chest, Lawliet looked back down at his pale, bare feet and continued to speak. "I… didn't listen. I disobeyed her… that's why she left us."_

_ The police man was silent again, and then there was a scribbling noise. He was probably writing this down. Great. Lawliet didn't want to talk nor see anyone right now. All he wanted to do was go back inside the house and rest. Sitting on the uncomfortable stone steps that led up to his porch wasn't very comforting at all. But… going back into that house with red splattered everywhere wasn't a good choice, either._

_ Red. He hated that color. It would always remind him of his mother, whom loved the color very much. Everyday, when she was still breathing and walking and talking, she would tell his brother how much she loved his crimson red eyes. But Lawliet just wanted to look away every time he glanced deep into them. They held something he couldn't understand, and he hated it when he didn't understand something. It was like being left in the dark about family issues, and apparently he was left out. Only this time being left out got his mother killed._

_ Tears rushed to his gray eyes. Killed. It was the sad, sad fate of his mother. She was gone for good. Once you were dead, there was no coming back. Lawliet knew that for a while. For a good while._

_ "Don't cry, sport," the police man said. Lawliet frowned. He didn't realize tears were rolling down his pale cheeks until the man spoke up. Now he seemed weak and dumb. Oh, goodie. "Everything's going to be alright, okay?"_

_ A big, warm hand touched Lawliet's back, but he rudely shrugged it away. Fuck off. He didn't want any comfort from some stranger who was paid to do this. He just wanted to be alone. Like he always was. Like old times._

_ "L," A voice came once the police man walked away to talk to his fellow police men. Lawliet quickly wiped his tears away and looked up, only to meet crimson red raccoon eyes. Beyond._

_ "…What?" Lawliet asked, quietly and curiously. He didn't bother stand up to properly greet his brother; he wanted to see no one._

_ "You must be cold," Beyond ask with that deep voice of his. It was always so deep; Lawliet never remembered it any lighter. "Want a jacket? I can go get one."_

_ "Go. AWAY." Lawliet replied harshly, averting Beyond's deep, challenging eyes._

_ "You don't want to see your only alive relative?" Beyond asked with a hint of mock hurt. "C'mon, let's go get a jacket."_

_ "No," Lawliet inhaled sharply. He wrapped his arms around his knees. "Just go. Away. Now." Tears of frustration gathered soon after. Beyond never got the hint when he wanted to be left alone. Or maybe he did and just wanted to toy with Lawliet until he cracked._

_ "Don't be sad," Beyond stepped right in front of Lawliet, but the boy refused to look up at him. "Mother's gone…. GONE!" His deep voice lifted with happiness. And a bit of something else, but Lawliet couldn't quite read it. He could never read his brother; even from when they were very young he could never read him. Those swirling red eyes held nothing but fake emotions to show to the world. What they wanted them to believe they believed. But, not Lawliet. Not for one second would he fall for the tricks they played._

_ Beyond began to laugh, but then inhaled and stopped. They both stayed quiet, listening to the police sirens and the crying women and the talking police men. They listened to the wind through the trees and the quick footsteps and the slamming car doors. They listened to it all until the silence that blanketed them became awkward and unnerving. At least for Lawliet it did._

_ Finally Lawliet gave in and looked up at Beyond. And stopped breathing at the sight. Wrapped around Beyond's frail shoulders was a blue and gray police jacket, barely protecting him from the 25 degrees winds. He head was slightly bent forward, those deep red eyes looking directly down at his sitting brother. His pale face was shadowed and dark, those red lips curled upwards into a mysterious, nerve wracking smile. The usual smile that pulled onto his face when he was hiding something; anything. He looked like the Devil child from hell._

_ "I can't believe it," Beyond said, his voice sounding pained, but his face telling another story. "Mother, our only relative left, is actually gone. She actually killed herself. It's all your fault, Lawliet. Are you going to take responsibility? Are you going to take the blame? Will you bring justice to this horrid situation? Will you avenge her pitiful death? Will L Lawliet save the day? Will he?"_

_ Lawliet looked back down at Beyond's feet. His usual white sneakers covered in gray tape to patch up holes were on them. He didn't want to talk; he didn't want to entertain Beyond with his response, so he didn't. As simple as that._

_ They both listened to the noises around them again. Lawliet still knew Beyond was standing there in the same exact position because he shadow ceased to move and his overwhelming body heat still hung in the air. It was like waiting for a turtle to cross the road. Waiting for Lawliet to admit defeat. Waiting for crime to stop. Beyond wasn't going to walk away without a reply; any reply. And Beyond knew Lawliet wasn't going to walk away either._

_ "…What do you want, Beyond?" Lawliet asked with a heavy sigh. A simple response. Now Beyond would either leave or demand to have a little bit more before he evacuated. Something more than five words._

_ "A coat; let's go get one." Beyond said calmly and brotherly. Sounded like a normal argument between two brothers, but Lawliet knew that was hardly the case. That meant a coat. Up in Beyond's room. Alone. And alone with Beyond Birthday was far from normal. Very, very far._

_ Lawliet paused, sticking his thumb fingernail into his mouth, and then sighed gently. "…Fine. Let's go."_

_ Beyond offered his hand to help Lawliet up, but the boy completely disregarded it and stood up by himself. With a shrug, Beyond led the way inside the house. Lawliet followed quickly behind._

_ "Hey; hey!" The police man that spoke to Lawliet earlier rushed up, shaking his head no in the process. "You can't go in there!"_

_ Lawliet paused, and turned around on the heel of his bare feet, walking back outside, but Beyond's hand harshly held Lawliet in place. Lawliet willingly stood there._

_ Beyond walked around Lawliet and stood in front of him like a protective brother. Aww. _

_ "This is my house," Beyond spoke slowly and carefully, his eyes menacing and dark. The police man paused from fear, but then blinked and regained his "no-no" face._

_ "Yes, but a crime had j—"_

_ "It's a crime not to let a boy back into his house," Beyond continued as if the man hadn't just tried to talk. He kept the same exact face as before, practically challenging him to defy the young boy._

_ The police man stared back, and then rushed back to his fellow employees with fear in his eyes. They all began to talk in a small huddle._

_ "Let's go," Beyond walked inside the house, leading the way again. Lawliet stared at the men, and then followed quickly behind._

_ Once inside the living room, Lawliet shut his eyes tightly. He couldn't see all that red blood, dripping from the furniture and walls. He just couldn't. He would cry or scream or worse—hold onto Beyond to whisk him away from this torture. Now that mother was gone… now that she was gone for good…_

_ "Face the truth, Lawliet," Beyond's voice came. "Open your eyes and face the truth. Mother's go—"_

_ "Shut up!" Lawliet snapped, covering his ears. "Just shut the hell up! I don't want to—"_

_ Beyond's lips met Lawliet's, shutting him up in an instant. The gray-eyed boy was speaking with his mouth open, giving Beyond immediate access to stick his tongue into his mouth. Lawliet whimpered from the sudden touch, and then began to struggle to get away, but the other boy's grip was strong. And overpowering. And strangely felt… nice._

_ No! Lawliet kneed Beyond in the stomach, fear gnawing at his stomach. He jumped back as Beyond hissed and fell to his knees, clutching his stomach for dear life. But he didn't look angry. Instead he looked quite happy and content. And that struck more fear in Lawliet's stomach._

_ "Don't you touch me, Beyond," Lawliet said carefully and slowly, trying to hide the quiver in it. "Don't you ever come near me, you disgusting, terrible—"_

_ "—But you're just like me, L…-Lawliet…" Beyond was still gasping from the blow, struggling to catch his breath. He looked up and with those crimson red eyes, stared deep into Lawliet's grey ones. He stared for a long time, searching them intently. "Just like me… and mother…"_

_ "…What is wrong with you?" Lawliet tried once more to search Beyond's face. What was he hiding? What was held deep inside of him? Why could he not read those deep, swirling eyes?_

_ Beyond opened his mouth to speak, but Lawliet interrupted._

_ "What are you?" Lawliet stepped backwards to the front door. "You aren't my brother; you aren't. You're nothing like mother… you're nothing like father… who are you?"_

_ Beyond stared, mouth slightly parted, and then smiled. "Why; what an easy question, Lawliet. You really wanna know?"_

_ Lawliet slowly nodded, his hand blindly grabbing the doorknob. But then he felt the blood from his mother onto it and quickly moved away. He looked back at Beyond, whose mouth was open, ready to talk, and froze._

_ "I'm…-"_

_ The blood splattered onto the walls, couch, lamps, floors, rugs, and stairs… Beyond on his knees on the floor smiling up with that evil grin of his… the dead body of his mother covered in a grey plastic bag…and the knife lying just a little ways away… it all fit Beyond Birthday way too well. It all matched. This image was Beyond Birthday's personality itself; dark and menacing and unreadable._

_ "…Just like you, Lawliet," Beyond finished slowly. "I'm just. Like. You."_

XXXX

Why did that image come back to him all of a sudden? Why did Beyond Birthday always have to come back to his thoughts? Even when he wasn't in person, Beyond plagued his mind. It was never-ending. Probably not even death could rid him of these feelings.

"Is Light Yagami… truly _gone_?" Near asked quietly. They say in the study room of Near's organization building, L on one couch while Near sat on one across from him. A small rectangular oak table sat in between the two, covered in all kinds of trays of sweets that L enjoyed eating. It was an obvious attempt from Near to make L feel better, but it was barely working.

L, for the first time in his entire life, sat normally on the couch. He was hunched over, his fingers entwined and resting on his forehead. His head was shaking side to side, as if he, too, couldn't face reality. "Yes… and you're most likely next, Near…"

The silence that followed was too overwhelming. The light that shone in through the floor to ceiling windows blanketed the two in warmth, but it offered no sort of comfort. It was time to face reality. And the reality was that Beyond couldn't be contained in jail; he had to be disposed of for good.

The only decision to do that was eradicating him. That way his soul could rest in peace, and so could the rest of the world. No more Beyond Birthday meant no more worrying. No more fearing your life. And in L's case, no more important lives are lost.

"…Matt," Near finally said, picking up a tea cup full of herbal tea. "What about him?"

L stayed in the same position, eerily quiet, as Near took a long, drawn out sip. The grey-eyed man listened as his brother set the cup back on the table. Then a short silence followed, both sitting there, just thinking.

"…What _about_ Matt?" L finally asked, his voice void of emotion.

"You seem to think I'm the only one left alive," Near replied without missing a beat. He gently picked back up the tea cup and took another sip, and then sat it back down.

"…_Matt_… where is he now?" L asked. He finally looked up into Near's dark eyes, curiosity on his face.

Near began to twirl a strand of hair around his index finger. "…Last time I contacted him was about a few months ago. He was still troubled by Mello's death. Seemed to be really connected to him."

L stayed quiet, thinking over the last day he had met Beyond. They were in the warehouse…and Beyond had mentioned Matt using Mello… The whole situation was too confusing for words.

As L picked up a slice of cake and dug into it with a silver fork, Near continued to speak. "He also mentioned wanting to see you again…will you go visit him? He seems to not be himself."

L swallowed a slice of strawberry cake, the taste reminding him of Light. It suddenly became a bitter, disgusting taste, so he put the cake back down. Will Light and Beyond ever disappear from his train of thoughts?

"Why would he want to see me." It sounded more like a statement than a question.

Near blinked slowly at L, whom averted his stare. A semi-smile tugged at the younger boy's lips. "…What is that supposed to mean, L?"

L paused for a moment. What was he saying? Was what Beyond had said got to his head? Of course Matt wanted to see him because he admired him! Not because he actually loved him in that way… and besides, L wasn't gay. He was asexual.

"…Nothing; forget it." L answered quickly. He picked up the strawberry cake and crammed it down his mouth to prevent having to give an explanation.

Near stared at L for a moment, and then looked back down at his tea cup. "….Well, you should see him. Just get out of this city and away from Beyond for a moment. Matt needs you right now."

"I can't leave you here," L replied quickly. "Beyond is still on the run."

Near glared at L, and grumbled. "After what he did to you, you're going to meet Matt no matter what. You can't stay here with that rapist..! That-that mu—"

"You go visit him first," L interrupted as he stared past Near and out the window. "I need to stay here. It's my duty to capture Beyond Birthday."

Near pressed his lips tightly together, and picked up his tea cup slowly. Before it completely reached his mouth, he let out a small chuckle.

"…I knew you would say that."


	10. The Finale

**The finale. **

**[Epic music plays here. DUN-DUN-DUNNN]**

**Please, please, please review. ): Lack of reviews make me unhappy.**

Because of Near's insistent begging, L decided to stay in his brother's organization building while Near went to visit Matt a few hours away. L stood by the sliding glass doors of Near's hideaway, seeing the boy off.

"Be careful, L," Near said as he waited for Halle to pack his belongings in the black SUV. He was busy, as always, twirling a strand of hair around his index finger. "Stay in the building at all times; don't leave. Tell my assistants to get you what you want or need."

L couldn't help but smile; Near was acting like a strict, yet concerned parent. It made him miss his mother and father for a split second. It wasn't full blown nostalgia, though; if it was, he wouldn't have been able to grin at all.

"Of course," L nodded as a wind passed by. The cold reminded him of the day back when his mother had died. Was it a sign of some sort? "I understand."

"Call me three times a day; morning, afternoon, and evening," Near commanded with narrowed eyes. "If I don't hear from you all three times I'm coming back here. Got it?"

L rolled his eyes like an annoyed child. "Near; don't you think this is a li—"

"I'm done packing, Near," Halle nodded, strands of blonde hair flying in her face and red lipstick. She took a quick bow and smiled at L knowingly. L refused to smile back.

"Thank you, Halle," Near kept his eyes glued on L for one last moment, and then looked away. "Be careful, L. I'm telling you."

"I kno—"

"If anything happens to you, I swear I—"

"Near," L snapped. "I'm a grown man; I can take care of myself." He waved the boy away. "Now, be safe."

Near stared at L for a long time; a longing, saddened stare, and then tore his eyes away. "Yes; alright. I'll be going now."

"Preparing the engine, sir," Halle saluted, and then went into the drivers' seat, closing the door behind her. Both stared at the tinted window until a low rumble erupted from the SUV.

"Take care," L silently said, crossing his arms across his long-sleeved white T-shirt. A wind picked up and penetrated the fabric, leaving goose bumps on his pale skin. Or at least that was what he assumed had happened.

"Take care," Near mumbled back, and then opened the passenger seat door. Stepping into the car, the boy gave L one last look, and then closed the door behind him.

L took a step back as exhaust puffed out of the back of the car. He looked up with his dark gray eyes and watched it swirl and twirl until it was completely gone. And then when he looked back down, the SUV was gone, only a gray puff left in its wake.

"Right this way, L," as if on cue, Stephen Gevanni stepped out of the building and outstretched his arm, as if to lead a senior citizen across the road. L snapped out of his thoughts and looked back at the orderly man, and then nodded.

"Yes sir," he muttered, and then walked past Stephen and in through the automatic glass doors.

XXXX

_ "Welcome, boys," an old man stood at the front steps of the orphanage that Beyond and Lawliet were sent to stay. It was a frigid cold morning; Beyond was still wrapped in the heavy duty police jacket while Lawliet only wore a thin long-sleeved white T-shirt and blue jeans. Not even socks were on his feet._

_ "My name is Watari and I will be watching over you for the duration of your stay," the man spoke slowly, but had a strong voice. He smiled widely and gave his gray beard a fast stroke before pushing his circular glasses up the bridge of his wide nose. His eyes were so naturally narrowed that it was hard to tell if his eyes were closed or open._

_ "…Where are we?" Lawliet asked quietly, his head bowed and his jet black spikes shielding half his eyes. The cold blew right through his cotton clothes, but he ignored it. He was used to the biting winds from years of being in England._

_ "Is this the Wammy house?" Beyond asked as he tossed his blue gym bag over his shoulder. It carried both Lawliet's and his clothes in it._

_ "Why, yes it is," Watari looked surprised, which was hard to tell because his flabby skin and half-closed eyes gave nothing away. "It is one of the best orphanage houses in England. I lead it along with Roger Ruvie."_

_ "I see," Beyond side-glanced at Lawliet with his crimson red eyes twinkling with excitement. "Will Lawliet and I share a room?"_

_ A breeze came by just then, leaving goose bumps on the back of Lawliet's neck. Back in his old home he didn't want to sleep with Beyond so badly that he stayed in the cold basement. His mother and father were worried about him sleeping down there alone, but Lawliet insisted. But now… now there was no escape._

_ Watari let out a chuckle; the kind of chuckle that parents made when they saw two young children hugging or holding hands. Or the kind of chuckle that teachers made when their kindergartners asked questions that they did not realize they even had the intelligence to think up._

_ "Come this way and I'll show you where you stay," Watari fixed his red tie, and then turned around, opening the heavy double oak doors. A blast of warm heat slapped against all three's faces as soon as he did so._

_ Lawliet knew it was supposed to be welcoming, but he felt nothing. It was as if he were being led to a jail cell for the rest of his life, or being sent to the "time-out room," as his parents put it._

_ Beyond's arm wrapped around the other boy's shaky shoulders and guided him inside, but as soon as they entered Lawliet slapped it away. He didn't want to be touched by anyone, especially Beyond._

_ Children ran to and fro, yelling joyfully and smiling widely with toys clutched in their tiny hands. One almost collided into Lawliet, but Beyond shoved his brother away at the last minute. Lawliet refused to thank him, so he didn't. Instead he sent a glare Beyond's way, and then looked away._

_ "Be careful," Watari smiled back at the two, and then began climbing the oak staircase to the rooms above. Beyond followed quickly behind, but Lawliet lagged, just examining his surroundings._

_ "Hurry up, brother, or you'll be left," Beyond's voice was full of laughter and mockery, only angering Lawliet. _

_ Refusing to look Beyond's way or reply, Lawliet continued to take his own sweet time. Obeying his brother was like suicide; only in this situation, suicide meant being made fun of and getting stared at constantly by Beyond himself._

_ Suddenly Beyond's hand roughly grabbed Lawliet's wrist, taking the boy by surprise. With a soft bang, Lawliet was pinned to the wall and Beyond was standing right in front of him, blocking his path._

_ "What'd I just say?" Beyond asked huskily, his mouth beside Lawliet's ear. Lawliet struggled to remove himself from Beyond's painful grip, but the boy stood his ground, showcasing amazing strength for a 10 year old boy. His mouth became closer. "Keep up or you'll be leeeft behiinndd…"_

_ Lawliet shook his head crazily side to side, trying his hardest not to be turned on by the feeling of his brother's hot breath against his ear. "Let go of me…! BEYOND!"_

_ Watari, whom already turned the corner, was oblivious to the situation. Lawliet decided that if he was ever to be free he'd have to scream his loudest so Watari would realize that the two were no longer following him._

_ "BEYO—"_

_ Beyond's mouth smashed hard against Lawliet's, knocking his head against the concrete wall that stood beside the staircase. The grey-eyed boy let out a soft whimper from the pain that traveled through his skull and to his neck. He tried to swing his head crazily side to side again, but Beyond's hand gripped his chin tightly while the other pinned his right hand against the wall, also._

_ "Mhhmm..!" Lawliet realized that it was too late to close his mouth; Beyond had gotten him mid-sentence and crammed his tongue inside quickly. Lawliet debated biting down hard on Beyond's tongue, but that'd only anger the psycho, and an angry Beyond was not something Lawliet wanted to be face to face with at the moment. So, tired and cold, Lawliet surrendered, hoping the other boy would just hurry and get the kiss over with._

_ Beyond forced Lawliet's legs open wide enough to push his knee in between. Their waists were now tightly against one another's. Lawliet shivered at the feeling of warm hands brushing up his shirt and against his pale stomach. Now that his right hand was free, Lawliet gripped Beyond's shoulder and pushed with all his might. Not that that did much. His brother barely budged from the impact, his tongue still exploring Lawliet's mouth, and his waist still up against his waist._

_ "Boys!?" Watari's voice was near and worried. Happiness bubbled in Lawliet's chest after hearing it. He just needed to walk a few steps more and Beyond would be forced to release him! Freedom was onl—_

_ "Boys!?" The voice came again, but it was farther than before. Lawliet, frustrated, gave Beyond's shoulder another desperate, hard push. It miraculously worked to send the other boy back a few steps, separating their mouths._

_ "Disgusting..!" Lawliet said as he used his sleeve to wipe away the saliva that escaped his mouth and trailed down his chin. Behind did the same, but instead used his fingers to take it up and his tongue to lick it. Lawliet felt slightly disturbed from watching him._

_ "I love you too… L," Beyond's laughed, despite the lack of breath. Lawliet only then realized that he himself was also gasping for air. He backed away from Beyond before he came back for more and leaped up the stairs two by two to find Watari._

_ He didn't bother look back to see if Beyond was following, all he wanted to do was get far, far away._

_ "…And your roommate is Mihael Keehl. Please take good care of one another!" Watari smiled at Beyond and Lawliet. Their room was pretty spacious; there were two bunk beds with an oak dresser sitting in between. In the right side corner of the room was a TV with empty chocolate boxes and game consoles surrounding it._

_ "The name's Mello!" the one referred to as Mihael, snapped. He looked very young, seven or eight years old, with big eyes, chin length, perfect blonde hair, and a girlish figure._

_ "He doesn't want Kira to know his real name," Watari whispered to Beyond and Lawliet, smiling like a disappointed mother. "He's afraid Kira might kill him or something…"_

_ "Is he looking for Kira just like Lawli is over here?" Beyond asked with wide, innocent eyes. Lawliet wanted to punch him in the crotch._

_ "You're looking for Kira?" Watari asked, his voice rising in laughter. Lawliet narrowed his eyes angrily and looked away. "What makes you think you can find him? The best detectives in the world can't figure it out!"_

_ "Looking for Kira?" Mello perked up. "You are?"_

_ "What makes you think I can't?" Lawliet answered under his breath. "Just leave me be, please." _

_ Beyond snorted. Lawliet elbowed him in the ribs. Hard._

_ "Oww!" Beyond laughed as his gripped his stomach._

_ "I understand…" Watari tried to control his voice now. "Take care." With a quick bow, he left the room in a hurry._

_ All three watched until he was completely gone before speaking. Mello jumped off the bed and walked over, outstretching his hand towards Lawliet for a handshake._

_ "The name's Mello," Mello smiled. "But I'm sure you know that."_

_ "Lawliet, but please call me L," Lawliet reached to shake Mello's hand, but stopped immediately. "…I would shake your hand, but it's covered in chocolate…"_

_ Mello's face flushed. "Oopsie! S-Sorry…" He wiped his hand on the back of his black latex skinny jeans. _

_ Beyond dropped the blue gym bag on the top bunk bed, claiming it as his own. "It stinks of milk chocolate in here. Is it you, little girlie?"_

_ Lawliet, hesitantly, sat down on the bottom bunk and pulled his knees up to his chest, biting at his thumb fingernail. From there he could smell Beyond's signature scent; strawberry jam and a spicy aroma of some sort. He could never put his tongue on what spice it was, exactly._

_ "Little girlie!?" Mello's face flushed with anger. "I have you know, little faggot pussy face that I'm NOT. A. GIRL!" He flipped Beyond the bird and stormed out._

_ "She has a temper, doesn't she?" Beyond leaned off of the top bunk and stared at Lawliet. Spiderman style, Beyond's face was upside down right in front of Lawliet, lips almost touching. Now it stunk of Beyond's signature scent._

_ Lawliet rolled his eyes as he backed up a bit. "Stop being rude. You should go after him and apologize."_

_ "Apologize for what?" Beyond asked. Lawliet watched as his crimson red eyes twinkled with amusement. He looked so much different with his hair hanging out of his face and eyes. They were believed to be twin brothers, but Lawliet knew they were anything but twins. Beyond was cruel, heartless, and even his appearance was completely different from Lawliet's._

_ "Fine," Lawliet inhaled sharply. "I'll go apologize for you, then. Just don't tease him; he's obviou—"_

_ Beyond's lips suddenly met Lawliet's, but unlike earlier, it was a gentle kiss. Lawliet pulled back as if he touched a hot stove, his cheeks red and his eyes wide. _

_ "W-What was that for!?" Lawliet covered his mouth and averted Beyond's eyes._

_ Beyond laughed. "You actually didn't hit me or anything," and then he smiled, a surprised one. "Are you actually blushing?"_

_ Lawliet slammed his fist into Beyond's nose, a cry escaping his brother's mouth as he fell off the top bunk. He was lying on the ground, grabbing at his bleeding nose and whimpering._

_ "Fuck you…!" Lawliet shouted, and then took off running out of the room in search of Mello._

_ After 15 minutes of exploring his new surroundings, he finally found Mello sitting in front of the TV, watching the news. As usual, reports of new killings from Kira were on. 13 new criminals had died in their jail cells. _

_ The lights in the room were turned off, the light from the TV flashing against the floor and Mello's rocking body. The blonde never noticed anyone had come in; his eyes were still glued to the TV screen. The volume was set on low, but the voices rung in Lawliet's ears as if it were loud._

_ "Mello?" Lawliet asked quietly. He took one cautious step in, and then continued to advance closer and closer. Mello's eyes met Lawliet's gray ones, and then his blank expression turned into one of joy._

_ "Hey, L," Mello patted the spot beside him. Lawliet gladly sat down, strangely happy to finally be accepted by his fellow peer. "…Are you really looking… for Kira?"_

_ Lawliet opened his mouth, ready to fib, but then decided against it at the last moment. What was the point in lying? Beyond and his dumb ass had already told the whole world. "Yeah… I am."_

_ Mello set his eyes back on the TV screen, watching as the newscast interviewed the people who had lost their loved ones due to Kira. He gritted his teeth at the sight and curled his hands into tight fists, his knuckles white. "L…"_

_ Lawliet looked at Mello's balled fist, and then placed his hand on top of it. He felt Mello relax underneath his gentle touch. "Yes?"_

_ Mello closed his red lips against, staring at a blonde, overweight women cry as she told her heart felt story. He closed his eyes tightly, as if trying to ignore the sorry truth, but Lawliet could tell he was struggling. Did he really care this much? Had Kira done something to his family?_

_ "Please…let me help you, L," Mello said quietly, but Lawliet heard him loud and clear. The blonde slowly opened his eyes again, tears gathering. One slipped down his cheek, plopping onto the carpet. "I want to help you get rid of Kira."_

_ Lawliet wanted to say no, but the Mello looked so beat down. He wanted him to feel important. "…Of course."_

_ And after that it was silent; Mello just rested his head on Lawliet's bony shoulder as they both watched the TV for hours. No one said a single word the whole time._

XXXX

L woke up crying in his sleep. He shot up in bed, eyes wide and cheeks tear stained. He gripped at his forehead, silently cursing himself for remembering Mello. Of course he didn't want to forget him; Mello was one of the most important things to him, but he just didn't want to remember him in such a way.

He looked around the room he was staying in. It was Near's room; the boy had insisted he slept in there. Random toys scattered the floor near the bunk bed L was lying in. The bedroom door was slightly open, the very dim light from the hallways spilling in.

"What's going on with me?" L asked himself quietly, wiping away the tears. "Is it Beyond who's making me so weak? That man… he should be in jail for life. Or better; killed."

But it was easier said than done. Killing Beyond meant a waste of knowledge. Knowledge that L could've used to his advantage. His twin brother was very useful in that department, but completely useful in all the others.

Suddenly L's phone began to ring. He reached out and felt around the white bedside dresser until he felt the shape of it. Taking the phone, he flipped it open and checked the Caller ID.

_UNKOWN_.

L pressed SEND anyway and pressed the phone against his ear.

"Hello?" His voice cracked as he spoke.

Silence.

L frowned. "Please don't waste my ti—"

"I guess I got the phone number right on my first try," a deep voice replied, and then chuckled. The "Hehn-Hehn-Hehn" was too familiar… and so was the voice… L froze.

"B…._Beyond_!?" L narrowed his eyes. "How'd you get my num—"

"Near," came his simple reply.

What the hell was Beyond talking about? Near never gave his phone number to anyway, and always kept his phone _with_ him, at that. But… Beyond never lies. He had said that himself, and everything Beyond had told him was nothing but the truth.

And then L's eyes almost fell out of its eye sockets.

"Don't tell me _you_…!" It was so clear now! Near driving to Matt's house… Beyond suddenly getting L's number from the only person alive who knew it…. The phone call….! "What'd you do to Near!?"

There was a long rustling… and then silence.

"BEYO—"

"Wait; what was that? I think I'm losing you," Beyond replied. "Can you hear—?"

L snapped the phone shut, tossing it to the ground. He jumped out of bed and pulled on his white, long-sleeved T-shirt and blue jeans.

"If anything happens," Near had called to tell him earlier. "Then there's a loaded gun in my closet hidden in the toybox."

And if L knew Beyond by now, the psycho probably found his way into the building and was looking for L right about now. And that meant it was time to do what he was supposed to do a very long time ago.

L jumped over the piles of toys and opened the closet door with his clammy hands. At his feet was a brown cardboard box labeled 'TOYBOX'. L quickly opened it and fished through the sea of toys.

And then his hand met a familiar feeling cold metal. He gripped it and pulled it out, toys tumbling down as he did so. Fumed by anger and anxiety, L got to his feet, grabbed his phone, and stormed out of the room with it.

_"….And there's another gun in the kitchen; second drawer. It's smaller, but it'll have to do if Beyond gets your first gun."_

Luckily, the kitchen was only down the hallway from Near's room. L ran down the hallway with gun in hand, his index finger on the trigger just incase Beyond comes out of no where. He listened to his panting and light footsteps against the thin, gray carpet.

He entered the kitchen, surprised to see what was inside. Empty strawberry jam bottles had littered the floors and counters, the left over sticky contents lying around, also. Beyond had obviously been past here. Which meant…

L rushed to the designated drawer and pulled the smaller gun out, stuffing it down his jeans and into his underwear. Now, time to-

Suddenly L's phone began to ring, causing the man to jump in shock. He stood there for a while, listening to it, and then finally pulled it out of his back jeans pocket. He looked at the Caller ID.

UNKNOWN.

Wonderful. Beyond again.

L answered the phone with one hand while the other gripped the gun tightly. "What do you want, Beyond?"

"Why'd you hang up?" Beyond asked, mock hurt in his voice. "I was talking, you know."

L frowned as he looked around cautiously. "Where are you? I know you're in here."

Beyond clapped his mouth as if he were eating something. "Well," he answered. "I was in the kitchen, but then I got bored and went looking for you."

L slowly stepped out of the kitchen and looked down the dimly lit hallways. There was a shadow against the wall way down there, but quickly disappeared as if sensing L's presence.

"That's not answering my question; where are you?" L spoke slowly as he took his first step out into the hallways.

And then—

_BAM_! Before L could speak a gun was fired and the bullet went flying into the arm holding the gun. With a loud screech, L dropped the gun and fell to the floor, both intentionally and unintentionally.

"AARGH—damnitdamnit_damnit_!" L dropped the phone and grabbed at the wound, blood endlessly spilling out of it and onto the floor. Even some splattered a bit onto the walls.

A deep, menacing laugh came from the phone on the ground nearby L's face. L sent a pain-filled glare the phone's way as if it were Beyond itself. What the hell was going on here? If this was a game of cat and mouse, L was the cat and Beyond was the mouse; not the other way around…! But, Beyond always seemed to turn the tables. Even as children, Beyond got the upper hand.

"Why are you chasing me, _Lawliet_?" Beyond asked before he made a noise that sounded as if he were slurping back up his runaway spit. "I don't like being followed; I do the following. Just like when we're fucking. Remember that wonderful night when I had first escaped my jail cell? How I choked you and fucked you? I don't like being fucked; I do the fucking. And, Lawliet, if this is the way you want to end things, then I'll let you end things. It's my life or yours…"

L refused to speak, fear gnawing at his insides.

"…Which one will you choose….? But the real question is: Which one will _I_ choose…? Well… let the games begin…"

And then the line went dead, followed by a loud laugh that echoed down the hallways. But, the laugh wasn't from the phone. It was just a few feet away, in perfect earshot.

L grabbed his gun, and jumped to his feet, despite the pain. He abandoned the phone and ran down the hallway opposite to where he saw the shadow. Beyond had perfect aim; there was no mistaking it. From down the hallway and around the corner his twin brother had managed to get his thin arm perfectly and quickly, knocking the gun out of his hand.

"Ergh; _God_…" L winced as the blood left a huge stain on his once-perfect white T-shirt.

_BAM_. Before L had a chance to turn the corner, which was only two footsteps away, another gunshot hit its target: right into L's left leg. With another screech, L fell onto the wall, using it as his lean on. He panted hard, sweat beginning to form on his upper lip and forehead. He was so scared out of his mind that his body shook. Beyond was going to kill him! Fucking kill him! L was very skilled with a gun himself, but that was useless when you couldn't see your target! But, apparently Beyond saw him, and that was all that mattered. He was going to die without ever actually seeing his enemy.

L, desperate, began limping his way, and successfully turned the corner before any more gunshots flew his way. He was inhaling sharply, and exhaling slowly. He had never been so frightened in his whole life; even when he was raped by Beyond in his apartment was he ever this scared. Just imagining Beyond with a gun in his pale hands made L want to run for his life. Not that he could anymore. Limping was his only choice, and that wouldn't take him very far at all.

Another laugh erupted, but it was even closer than previously. It was very loud, like rock music set in between low and high, and actually sounded like it was getting joy out of this.

_BAM_. L was shot in his back. With another screech, and the air knocked out of him, L fell onto the ground. His gun fell out of his hand and glided slightly away from him, but the chamber was pointed directly at his forehead. Was it some kind of sign? L didn't want to know.

L looked up at the shaking hallway in front of him. Everything looked so much bigger from on the floor, and despite his blurry vision, he could still see an elevator door only a little ways away.

L could now hear his own heavy panting as he used his uninjured arm to drag his defenseless body to the elevator. Using one hand only took him so far with each pull, but he was fucking desperate. His vision was slowly dying; those eyelids wanting to close so badly, but he couldn't let them. That would be admitting defeat, and he was no quitter.

Blood was left in his wake as he dragged. And dragged. And _dragged_. He heard light footsteps, but he didn't want to look back. His full attention was getting in the fucking elevator.

"Where the hell are _you_ going, Lawli-pop?" That deep, menacing voice was almost directly behind him. L didn't like the mockery in it; not one bit. Beyond was making fun of him; teasing him.

In a surge of anger, L used his uninjured hand to grab the extra, smaller gun and flipped around, pointed the gun directly at Beyond's face, and shot. _BAM_.

Beyond hiss-screamed, blood splattering onto the wall beside him. He clutched his face and fell backwards, the Derringer in his hand falling along with him.

With that, L continued to pull himself towards the elevator, now faster and more desperate. He had to get the fuck away from this lunatic before he got mad. And when Beyond Birthday got mad, hell was in place.

When getting close enough, L reached his hand out to touch the down arrow button. He had to crawl so close to the wall that his stomach was up against it, his index finger just barely touching the very edge of the button.

"L…" Beyond said quietly. L slowly looked over to find Beyond on his knees, head bent forward and hand clutching at his head. Blood dripped between his fingertips and was just gushing out, landing on the carpet. L began to try harder to press the button, escape only a small inch away.

"I'm done playing games…" Beyond continued, slowly and deeply. The hand that wasn't clutching his forehead quickly grabbed his Derringer and pointed it at L's hand, which had just pressed the elevator button. "…IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO BECOME _MINE_!"

The elevator door glided open, and L, frightened and tired, began to pull himself ins—

_BAM_.

XXXX

**Or is it the finale? You'll have to wait to find out. ;D**


	11. Recovery

**Uhhh, it's finally done! Warning: it may be too sugary and heart felt for some of you. I didn't mean to do that. orz;;**  
**Oh, and it's pretty short. **  
**Just enjoy and review anyway, 'kay?**  
**'Kay! **

**

* * *

**

Lawliet Finale.

The heavy rain that midnight finally began to let up, leaving a mist hovering just above the ground. Flashing red and blue lights from the top of the cop cars circled the entire dark, eerie building. Police men stood around, writing furiously on their note pads, eyes blank and unemotional.

"He's dead... isn't he?" Matt couldn't bare to say the words; they just barely passed through his lips. Shaking and tired, Matt held the thin blanket given to him by the police officer and lowered his head.  
The police man standing beside him fixed the hat on his head, not bothering to look at Matt. "It's hard to say... the men we sent in there have yet to come out." He, then, let out a hearty cough, puffs of smoke leaving his mouth.  
Matt kept his gaze on the concrete. "Where's... his twin?"  
The police man immediately opened his mouth, but then closed it again and shook his head. "Sir, I'm out here with you; how the hell would I know-"  
But, when he looked to his side, Matt was gone.

* * *

L could hear determined foot steps rushing down the hallways and occasional shouting. The buzzing of walky-talkies shocked him slowly back into consciousness. He blinked back the bright lights in front of his eyes, realizing he was in an elevator. The soft hum of it as it traveled down to the basement filled his ears.

Oh; yeah. It all came back to him now. L leaned against the elevator wall and lazily turned his head to the right. A seemingly lifeless body of Beyond Birthday lied next to him, empty handed. He seemed so peaceful there; unlike only moments ago, when, out of rage, he shot a Derringer at L. Luckily, it just missed his hand, and Beyond fell limp, allowing L to drag himself and Beyond through the open elevator doors.  
Suddenly the throbbing pain of L's arm and leg returned, and L let out a hiss. Blood was still dripping out of the bullet wounds; he could hardly feel his limbs it was so painful. He shut his eyes tightly and tried to think about something other than the unpleasant feeling his body was witnessing, but it was difficult.  
The elevator came to a screeching halt once the giant _B_ button lit up and blinked three times. Then the metal doors glided open, letting in freezing cold air.  
They were in the basement.  
It was dark in there; no lights were on. L reached out with his unharmed hand and grabbed the back of Beyond's white T-shirt. He could still feel warmth from Beyond's skin, which meant he wasn't dead just yet. But with that shot to the face, death was only moments away.  
L cussed under his breath as he fell forward onto his stomach and used his harmed arm to drag them both out of the elevator and onto the cold cement ground of the basement. The pain was overwhelming, but L was determined.  
"Shitshitshitshitshit...!" He cussed. The pain was almost too much to bare. But he couldn't give up just yet. This was something he couldn't fail. He failed to save Near. He failed to get away from Beyond's clutches. He failed to kill Beyond. But he couldn't fail this.  
After what seemed like forever of crawling aimlessly in the darkness of the basement, L collided into a wall. With a pain-filled grunt, he turned his body over and leaned his back against it.  
L let go of Beyond's body and clapped lazily twice, turning the lights in the basement on. The light bulbs on the roof flickered on, revealing rows and rows of different-sized TVs, computer screens, and desks. The TVs turned on automatically, all on several different news channels.  
Near had built himself a mini-laboratory; made specifically to stop crime and solve cases.  
L let out what felt like his last breath, beads of sweat dripping down his forehead. He didn't know how much more pain he could take until he passed out.

His vision began to blur again, and his mind grew blank. The sounds of the TV receeded into nothing; L could only hear his own heavy breathing. But the feeling of something slightly heavy resting on his lap only dragged him back into reality.

L gazed down only to see blood red eyes barely open. Those eyes weren't the only thing red on that pale face, though; blood almost completely covered his cheeks, forehead, and chin. He was spitting blood out of his mouth.

Beyond somehow managed to give a smile. It gently touched his eyes. "L Lawliet..." His deep voice muttered.

L only studied him. He wouldn't dare return any smile or give Beyond any satisfaction, even when dying.

"I guess..."- Beyond took a deep breath-"In a way... what I said when we... were little... came true..." He coughed up blood, and then grinned stupidly again, but his eyes were now full of pain.

L exhaled shakily. "..._What_?"

Beyond closed his eyes. "I said... I'd trap you in... my mansion basement... when we were in"- his cough sounded like he was going to upchuck his lungs "-the Wammy house..." He managed to open his eyes again. "_Remember_?"

L could only give a nod; his whole body refused to move.

Beyond laughed, but then more blood rolled out of his mouth. He gazed hard into L's gray eyes. "_I love you... Lawlipop..."_

L shook his head, refusing to believe it.

"_I love you... I love you... I... l-l... lo-..._" Beyond closed his eyes, and then inhaled his final breath. "_...y-..._"

And then Beyond fell limp on L's lap.

L stared at his lifeless face. In a way, he seemed so peaceful.

Pain returned to L's chest, but not because of his wounds, or failing brain. But because Beyond, his own flesh and blood was finally dead. And he _himself _killed his own flesh and blood.  
It was over.  
L looked up at the TV screens installed into the walls. They all showed the same scene; Near's building surrounded by millions of police cars and flashing lights. The newsman was saying something, but he couldn't hear it, even if he tried.  
It really was over.  
L managed a faint smile, and then leaned his head back against the wall.  
The end.

_"Is this the Wammy house?"_

_"I see... Will Lawliet and I share a room?"_

_"…Just like you, Lawliet. I'm just. Like. You."_

* * *

"They're all dead, aren't they?" Matt sat down in the police station across from a police officer. Actually, several police officers. They all had stone faces, not giving away anything. No remorse, no relief; absolutely _nothing_."  
"We found both men dead on the very last floor of the building, sir." A police man said, folding his hands on the table. "There were bullet wounds in both. We've also found blood trails leading down the hallways, and one of the men's phones near the kitchen. Would you like for us to preform an autopsy, or go to the scene of the crime? We're here to help."  
Matt shook his head. "Neither is necessary. I know what happened." He stood up from the table and turned to leave. "Thank you for your time." He slipped a cigarette from a pack in his back skinny jeans pocket, place it between his lips unlit, and left the police headquarters.  
He stopped on the top stairs of the station and looked up at the bright sky while he fished for his lighter. The sky was overcast, and it looked as if it were threatening to snow. It was absolutely freezing.  
Matt flicked on the lighter and leaned the fire towards the end of his cigarette. As soon as it caught flame, he closed the lighter and put it away. He took the cigarette between two fingers and slightly parted his lips, allowing the smoke to lift from his mouth. Women, children, and men walked up and down the city streets. It was bustling with so much action.  
As if no one important had passed. No worries; no fears. Because they weren't experiencing any pain from the loss of a loved one. They didn't even realize the man standing in front of the police station was getting ready to bury his foster brother. Foster _brothers_. Not like they would care even if they knew. They would only give him sympathetic eyes and let out a pathetic, "I'm sorry for your loss." No one would care.  
Because now he was alone.  
Matt: dead.  
Near: dead.  
Wammy: dead.  
Lawliet: dead.  
Beyond: dead.  
It was just him and his cigarettes from now on. Matt dropped the cigarette and crushed it.  
Just him and his cigarettes.  
Matt laughed as he put his hands in his pockets and stepped down the police steps. Flipping his bangs from his eyes, he muttered, "I'm so pathetic."  
And then whistled to himself as he walked past a woman holding her child, husband by her side.

* * *

**Das ende! Hope you enjoyed it, even though it was a very short chapter. Aha!**


End file.
